


Digimon: Frontier ReBirth

by AK_illustrate (AK_ita), AK_ita



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_ita/pseuds/AK_illustrate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_ita/pseuds/AK_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DMFR takes place after the events of the Digimon Frontier anime's canon. It starts off following the spirits reborn into a new world, with their memories lost. With new conflict on the horizon, and no idea who they are, the reborn spirits must face trials they never would have dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is AK! I wanted to try using AO3's format to publish DMFR outside of tumblr. This is mainly a test to see how well things work here. (And to have an alternative to Tumblr's posting format)
> 
> Due to this mainly being a test, please don't expect this to update as often as the official tumblr page.
> 
> To read more DMFR, please check the Tumblr comic here!  
> http://digimon-fr.tumblr.com/tagged/story/chrono
> 
> That's all! Hope you have a great day!

**[PROLOGUE]**

[The Digital World]

[Just years ago, these lands were almost ruined by an ancient evil, Lucemon. However, a group of human children were called upon to reawaken the elemental spirits of old, and defeat Lucemon once more. These spirits are known as the Ten Legendary Warriors, and have been sworn to protect the digital world since ancient times.]

[After their second awakening. The digital world was peaceful once more. However, with Lucemon’s influence, came new evils.]

[6 powerful digimon who call themselves “The Demon Lords” are now waging war against the Three Celestials who had once been chosen to watch over the legendary spirits. With the situation looking grim, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon decided it was time for the spirits to be reborn once again and fight for good.]

[The spirits were called from the stars to re fulfill their duties… However, something went wrong…]

[The spirit of darkness was split, and the now eleven spirits were scattered.]

[To this day, the digital war still rages. Hoping for a miracle to turn the tides…]


	2. A Fire in the Dark

-:CH 1. A Fire in the Dark:-

—

[ **DUSK SANDS DESERT** ]

[During the day, the sand is bright and yellow. The heat is arid, almost consuming, and it is not recommended that one travels during this time.]

[At night, the heat faulters, and the desert sands change color from bright yellow to deep ebony. Streams of golden energy traveling in the dust.]

[It is here that the great AncientSphinxmon statue is located. It is said that the great dark warrior paired up with AncientGreymon, warrior of fire, to patrol skys through night and day during the later months of Lucemon’s betrayal. In honor of them both, a statue had been made for the dark warrior to patrol the night, and a city made for citizens in AcientGreymon’s honor to give life during the heavy heats of day.]

**\- Do you know what you are?**

N-no? Can you tell me?

**\- I certainly could.**

… Will you t-tell me?

**\- I do not think I should…**

Then why ask?

**\- I needed to know if you knew… But it’ is better that you find out yourself.**

But hhhow?

**\- Just wait… You will find out eventually. Destiny will send to you your purpose very soon.**

Destiny? … Purpose?

**\- Yes… You will need to be strong, and brave, and kind… I pray that you will find your way… May the spirits guide you along your path…**

**\- … _Geopardmon._**

—

“Kid? Hey kid! You alive?  _Wake up!!!_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

…

…

…

**Kiwi** :  
Jeebus, kid! You scared the tail feathers off of me!

**Geopard** :  
… Who are y-y-you?

**Kiwi** :  
Who am I? Who cares! Why are you out in the middle of the desert sleeping?

**Geopard** :  
… Sleeping?

**Kiwi** :  
Yes, sleeping! You were pretty out cold for being in a place so dang hot!

**Geopard** :  
I… was n-n-not sleeping?

**Kiwi** :  
… [squawks] The heck were you doing, then!?

**Geopard** :  
… Waiting. For d-destiny.

**Kiwi** :  
……. The sun has fried your chips, hasn’t it kiddo?  
Well, whatever. I just wanted to see if you were ok. I’m gonna get myself to da city now, yeah? Gotta sell these wears. Can’t stand this heat any longer either.

**Geopard** :  
The city?

**Kiwi** :  
Yeah, Oasis City! Just North of this here statue!  
…  
Listen, kid. You ain’t gonna find no destiny waiting around. Why don’t you go to?

**Geopard** :  
…? But-…

**Kiwi** :  
Think about it, ok? See ya later!  
[runs off]

**Geopard** :  
…

_**Be strong. Be brave. Be kind.** _

_**And may the ancient spirits guide you…** _

_**… Young spirit of Darkness.** _

_** ** _

_** ** _

_** ** _

[ **OASIS CITY** ]

[Once a refugee city built under AncientGreymon’s order, and later refurbished in their honor, this city has grown into a bustling market town full of life where otherwise there would be none.]

[Unfortunately, the city has lost pieces of it’s history, and AncientGreymon is not as revered or remembered here as the Warrior of Fire once was.]

**Fla** :  
Huh…?  
(Why is that cat mon following me…? Are they in trouble too?)

[Geopardmon, spooked and confused by the situation, ran after the fiery haired digimon on the logic that if they were running from the scary thing, than they must be on the right track.]

[Flamon decided to roll with it. They lead Geopardmon to ally where the fire digimon dragged the cat into a trapdoor, escaping the angry Leader of the Guard, Vajramon.]

[Once the coast was clear, Flamon let out a hearty laugh.]

**Fla** :  
Wow! That was a close one, huh?

**Geopard** :  
[Blank stare]

**Fla** :  
Ah… hahaha… So uh… Haven’t seen you around before! You new here?

**Geopard** :  
…

**Fla** :  
Um… Well I’m sure you’ll like it here!

**Geopard** :  
…

**Fla** :  
… Er…  
My name is Flamon! It’s nice ta meet cha!

**Geopard** :  
Flamon?

**Fla** :  
Oh! So you do talk! Yep, that’s me! Don’t wear it out!  
So uh… What’s your name?

**Geopard** :  
My n-name?

**Fla** :  
Yeah! You gotta name, don'tcha?

**Geopard** :  
My n-n-name is… Geopardmon…

**Fla** :  
Well, Geopardmon, it’s nice ta make your acquaintance!

**Baba** :  
Who is this young face?

**Fla** :  
Erk…. That’s uh…. Geopardmon?  
They followed me home.

**Baba** :  
Is that so? Well no matter… Sorry for all the commotion, deary. You are very welcome here.  _Some_  mons just need a reminder of right from wrong.

**Fla** :  
Tch… You know I only do it because we barely get by.

**Baba** :  
You let  _me_  worry about that! If those guards catch you, you WILL be offed!

**Geopard** :  
… Offed?

**Baba** :  
Ah! Sorry, so sorry dear. Where are my manners. My name is Babamon, caretaker of the orphaned digimon of Oasis city. You are welcome to stay as long as you please.

And  _you!_  [glares at Flamon] We have some talking to do.

**Fla** :  
[groans…]

—

[Geopardmon decides to stay with the new found group. The skies soon turned dark, and the sands dark ebony as the night flew in. After they were finished eating, Geopardmon saw Flamon retreat upstairs, and decided to follow.]

**Geopard** :  
[Steps closer.]

**Fla** :  
Hey.

**Geopard** :  
… H-hey?

**Fla** :  
…  
I only did it so they could have better, ya know… These guys…. They have so little… I just…  
Ugh…

**Geopard** :  
…

**Fla** :  
Bleh…. Sorry, I’m just complaining…  
So what about you? Like I said before, I… Don’t recall ever seeing you around. Where did you come from?

**Geopard** :  
I came from? … I c-c-came from… The statue…

**Fla** :  
The statue…?

**Geopard** :  
Yes…  
I am looking for my d-d-destiny…

**Fla** :  
… Uh… huh…  
Destiny, eh? Well… Good luck with that I guess…

**Fla** :  
[sighs]  
Sometimes, I just wanna leave, ya know? I… Wanna see what else is out there.

**Geopard** :  
… Why don’t you?

**Fla** :  
Are you kidding! I can’t just leave these guys, they’d starve with out me!  
… Ok, Babamon would make sure they didn’t, but…. But…  _Ya know_ …  
… This is my  _home_ …

**Geopard** :  
…

**Fla** :  
… Ah, whatever… It’s ok, I wouldn’t expect you to understand…

**Geopard** :  
… I…  
I wouldn’t mmmind understanding…

**Fla** :  
! …  
  
Thanks…

…

Hey, it’s getting late… You can share my bed tonight, if ya want!

**Geopard** :  
… What’s a b-bed?

**Fla** :  
… Hoo boy.

———

**Fla** :  
Oh crap. No no no.  
[Sneaks out the window]

**Geopard** :  
??? Wait, wh-where are you-…?

**Guard** :  
I’m warning you! If I find that criminal being kept here, you _will_  be punished!

**Fla** :  
[Standing outside door]

  
Hey! Bull breath!

**Guard** :  
?! [turns]

**Fla** :  
What, you’re picking on old hags now? You must  _really_ hate my guts to go that low!

**Guard** :  
Why you insolent little…!  
[Charges are Flamon]

**Fla** :  
Hoo boy…  
[turns tail-!]

**Kids** :  
Run, Flamon, run!!!

**Geopard** :  
!!!

**Fla** :  
Hrk…  
[struggling]

**Guard** :  
Flamon! You have broken Oasis City law on several occasions of theft, and running from public officials. Several Witnesses confirm these acts of villainy. Your punishment…

… Deletion.

**Fla** :  
[Hits ground] -oof!

**Baba** :  
The sand is…? Changing color?

**Geopard** :  
[Claps paws together, causing the purple tendrils to cage the guard, trapping them momentarily.]

**Guard** :  
What is this?!

**Fla** :  
[Runs up and grabs Geopardmon]

**Geopard** :  
[Snaps out of attack.] ???

**Fla** :  
You just attacked a guard! C'mon!

[The two run off as the angry gaurd breaks away the cage. Flamon looks back just a moment to see the family of orphans they have lived with all this time, watching the two run…]

**Geopard** :  
But wait, what are y-you doing-…

**Kiwi** :  
No time to explain! Hide down this ally and don’t make a peep!  
[Pushes them in.]

[The sound of the guards hooves can be heard in the distance. Kiwimon quickly puts their cart back on and pulls it like nothing happened.]

**Guard** :  
Where did they-…

**Kiwi** :  
Ya looking for those two dashers I just saw? Mighty speedy in a rush, they were.

**Guard** :  
Yes! did you see where they went?

**Kiwi** :  
They went that a’ way towards the East gate! Why? They criminals? Oh! Ya don’t supposed they’d run into the desert, would ya? Two kids like that would probably starve to death out there!

**Guard** :  
[growls] They’re going to wish they had by the time I’m through with them… [Runs off]

**Kiwi** :  
[Calls at] You’re welcome!!!  
…  
Ok, it’s safe to come out now…

**Geopard** :  
Thank you s-so much. But… Why did y-you-?

**Kiwi** :  
I saw what happened. Golly, child, if I had known you’d run into trouble so soon, I woulda never told ya ta come here.

**Geopard** :  
… Ah?

**Kiwi** :  
Any hoo. Looks like ya both need a safe way ta skip town. C'mon! Ol’ Kiwimon’ll show ya how!

[Kiwimon leads the two further down the ally, through abandoned houses, to what appears to be an entrance to a basement.]

**Kiwi** :  
This here door leads to a series of tunnels that lead all over the Digital World! They were built years ago to help digimon escape their homes during attacks from war. Of course they were so useful that one time all the code was being stolen… But enough history lessons!

[Kiwimon opens the hatch.]

**Kiwi** :  
I use these tunnels for travel all the time! Once in you will want to go a long ways before existing to not accidentally end up in the desert! A few hours should do! Stay close to each other and don’t lose your sense of direction!

**Fla** :  
Well then… I guess we’re off! Huh?

**Geopard** :  
…  
Flamon?

**Fla** :  
… Yeah?

**Geopard** :  
… I’m really sorry…

**Fla** :  
… It’s alright.

At least now I have an excuse to travel, right?

-:END CH 1:-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Advertiser voice]
> 
> Enjoy DMFR? Wanna see more frequent updates?  
> Follow the story on Tumblr! Where updates will be posted by page as opposed to by chapter! (and where I'm actually caught up, haha...)
> 
> http://digimon-fr.tumblr.com/Chap
> 
> Hope you have a great day!


	3. Light of the Moon

 

**-:Ch. 2 Light of the Moon:-**

 

[ **MOON DUST VILLAGE** ]

[Named for it’s expansive feilds Moon Dust flowers, Moon Dust village has one of the most dream like views in the world, especially at night when the ghostly petals are paired with the stars of the night sky.]

[It’s said that this was where the ancient warrior of light, AncientGarurumon, was born. The villagers take pride in knowing such a grand legend came from their lands, and thus a statue was build for the ancient being.]

**Vixi** :  
!!! Get out of there! Run!  _Quick!_

 **Fla** :  
You don’t have to tell us twice!!!  C'mon!

 **Devidra** :  
[Swipes at them and roars]

 **Geopard** :  
Ahh!  
[Trips and land in the flowers causing the petals to break and poof upwards. Geopardmon tries to shake the petals out of their face. While Devidramon rears up for another attack.]

 **Fla** :  
Geopardmon! Look out!

**Strabi** :  
[Is slammed into a wall.] Hrk-!  
[K.O.-!]

 **DeviDra** :  
[Rears up for a finishing blow.]

 **Vixi** :  
Strabimon! Strabimon, wake up!

 **Fla** :  
Not so fast! "Flame Toss"!  
[Chucks fire at DeviDramon]

[The large dragon is distracted by Flamon’s fire momentarily, and begins to snarl at their new enemies. However, another little yellow puff ball catches their eye. The dragon spreads it’s wings and soars straight towards Viximon!]

 **Vixi** :  
Wha-!

 **Fla** :  
Oh no!

 **Geopard** :  
I g-got this!

[The fight with Devidramon looked as though it would continue, however, once the demonic dragon saw the sun rising from behind the far off tree, it spread it’s wings and soared into the opposite direction, escaping the dawn.]

 **Fla** :  
Huh?  
  
I guess it’s not so fond of people turning the lights on…

 **Geopard** :  
Uh…  
  
Fl-Flamon…?

 **Fla** :  
What?

[The fire digimon turned around to see that a crowd of villagers had gathered. They were all hiding while the Devidramon attacked. In the mean time, the Viximon wriggled it’s way out of Flamon’s arms and dashed towards the fallen dog-like digimon that had jumped in and saved the two travelers earlier.]

 **Vixi** :  
Strabimon! Strabimon wake up!

———

**Strabi** :  
Wha-…?  
[Shakes water off]  
  
Who are you two?

 **Fla** :  
The one’s who just saved you and this tiny puff ball’s fluffy butts!

 **Strabi** :  
…

 **Geopard** :  
Er… Our n-names are Geopardmon and Flamon… It’s n-nice to m-meet you… Uh…?

 **Strabi** :  
Strabimon. My name is Strabimon. And I certainly haven’t seen you two around Moon Dust Village before…

 **Vixi** :  
They’re from Dusk Sands Desert!

 **Strabi** :  
_… Dusk Sands Desert?_

 **Vixi** :  
Yep! Geopardmon said they were being chased and needed to escape through secret tunnels! And they ended up here!

 **Strabi** :  
I see…  
[The dog digimon pulled them self off the ground]  
So you’re a long way from home then…

 **Fla** :  
Yeaaaaah, it was a pretty long trek, but-…!

 **Strabi** :  
Well then keep trekking. Moon Dust doesn’t have the safety you’re looking for.

 **Fla** :  
Ah-… But…?

 **Strabi** :  
And you…  
[Looks towards Viximon and growls]  
… What were you doing out last night? You could’ve gotten injured, or  _worse_.

 **Vixi** :  
Ah…  
I’m sorry…

 **Strabi** :  
Right… Well don’t let it happen again…  
[Turns around and starts walking]

 **Fla** :  
H-Hey!!! Where are you going?

 **Strabi** :  
What’s it to you? Anyway, you should be on your way. Like I said, it’s not safe here.  
Good bye.

 **Geopard** :  
…

 **Fla** :  
Hmph!  
  
You’re  _WELCOME!_

The nerve of some mons, I swear.

 **Geopard** :  
…  
“Strabimon”…

———

**Fla** :  
Man, that really blows…  
Oh! thanks for the food, by the way! Geopardmon and I haven’t eaten for days now.

 **Gabu** :  
Don’t mention it. Thank you both for saving Viximon like that!

 **Vixi** :  
Yeah… Thanks…

 **Gabu** :  
You both must be tired, judging by your story! We’re just sorry the town isn’t so safe right now!

 **Geopard** :  
W-why haven’t you tried f-f-fighting back? Is Devidramon really th-th-that powerful?

 **Gazi** :  
Tch! Even if we could, that blasted mutt, Strabimon wouldn’t let us. They always say to stay out of their way, like we’re some sort of liability. I bet the darn dog just wants all the glory to themself.

 **Vixi** :  
That’s not true!!! Strabimon just doesn’t want to see the rest of us get hurt is all. Strabimon is a strong digimon and can handle it!

 **Gazi** :  
You mean like they “handled” it last night? Face it, kiddo, if these two didn’t show up when they did, that dog would be toast. And so would  _you_ , for that matter.

 **Vixi** :  
Sh-… Shut up!

 **Fla** :  
Woah, hey now. No reason to fight. You are alright now and that’s what matters, right?

 **Vixi** :  
…

 **Gazi** :  
What ever.

 **Gabu** :  
Viximon…?

 **Vixi** :  
I’m going to my room.  
[The little fox storms off.]

[Geopardmon and Flamon watch them, feeling sorry for the crestfallen kit.]

 **Gazi** :  
Right. Let the little mon pout.  
Anyway, if that dog was right about one thing, it’s that you two probably want to high-tail it outta here.

 **Gabu** :  
… Yeah.  
You’re welcome to stay as long as you like of course! But we can’t ensure safety.

 **Fla** :  
Yeah. We understand. Thank you.

 **Geopard** :  
…

———

[Later that evening Flamon and Geopardmon were resting in the guest room, making plans for leaving. Geopardmon was staring into space intently.]

 **Fla** :  
Geopardmon, you’ve been staring at the wall for a while now. You watching paint dry? Or is there something on your mind?

 **Geopard** :  
I can’t stop thinking about St-St-Strabimon… There is s-something about them that seems… Familiar…

 **Fla** :  
Huh, weird. I got the same feeling. Though, I figured it was because we were tired.  
I personally can’t stop thinking about Viximon. That poor kit. Gazimon was super hard on them, considering what’s happened… I wish there was something we could do to help…

 **Geopard** :  
…  
Maybe there is…  
[Geopardmon get’s out of bed.]

 **Fla** :  
Hm? Where ya going?

 **Geopard** :  
J-j-just for a w-walk. I need to think.

 **Fla** :  
Ok. Come back soon, alright?

 **Geopard** :  
Yeah…

**Strabi** :  
Didn’t I tell you and your friend to leave?

 **Geopard** :  
Yes.  
Is th-that statue of s-someone you know?

 **Strabi** :  
Er… No…  
[The dog shuffled awkwardly. The stare of the dark cat digimon made them feel… Vulnerable. Yet at the same time something about them seemed familiar, but what?]  
Their name was “AncientGarurumon”… They were a great warrior that apparently lived here a long, long time ago…

 **Geopard** :  
I s-see…  
Do they speak to you?

 **Strabi** :  
… Huh?  
[The dog digimon thought the question was odd, but pondered on it a moment…]

Well… Yeah, I guess…  
[They turned away, growing more uncomfortable with the cat’s gaze.]

The villagers said they just found me here one day. I didn’t know who I was or what I was doing here…

… But sometimes, I would hear a voice.

 **Geopard** :  
They… Found you?

 **Strabi** :  
Yeah, I know… I guess I sort of owe my life to them.

 **Geopard** :  
Is that why you k-keep putting yourself in d-danger?

 **Strabi** :  
… … …

 **Geopard** :  
Why not l-l-let them help? I’m sure you could d-defeat DeviDramon together…

 **Strabi** :  
I… Can’t risk that.

 **Geopard** :  
… Huh?

 **Strabi** :  
Listen… “Geopardmon”? Was it?

 **Geopard** :  
… Y-yeah?

**Strabi** :  
[growls] They’re here early…  
[runs off]

 **Geopard** :  
H-Hey! W-w-wait up!

———

[Villagers begin to run for cover as the Devidramon begins it’s attack. Flamon, suprized by the sudden commotion, pokes their head out the window.]

 **Fla** :  
What the hecks going on-…?

[Suddenly Devidramon slams into the windmill and Flamon falls out of the window. Oops.]

**Geopard** :  
Fl-Flamon!

[Flamon was holding on for dear life as the Devidramon swung them around at high velocity. Considering the great height at which they flew, he only way the fire digimon could get down safely is if the dragon went down themselves.]

[It was time to see if fire really couldn’t burn a dragon.]

[Devidramon roared in pain and came spiraling down to the ground with Flamon’s fire trailing behind. Strabimon, Geopardmon and the villagers watched with a mix of horror and awe all the while. When the two hit the ground, however, instead of landing safely like Flamon planned, Devidramon twisted in such a way of which to slam themselves on top of the fiery digimon, smothering the flames, and knocking Flamon unconscious.]

 

**Geopard** :  
!!! [Looks at Strabimon]

 **Strabi** :  
Huh-…?

 **Geopard** :  
The answer… Is  _yes_.  
[Jumps down from windmill.]

 **Strabi** :  
??? H… Hey-!

[And thus the two young digimon whose powers dwelled with in opposite corners of reality faced off against the large dragon, new power pulsing through their determination, and a strange sense of deja vu washing over them.]

 **Strabi** : // _Why does this feel so familiar…?//_

[The DeviDramon, despite the throat injuries it endured with Flamon, let out a fierce roar that seemed to pierce the sky…  _The battle was on_.]

[The two digimon fought valiantly, their moves coordinating in synch with each other as they maneuvered around the devil dragon, sending attacks back and fourth. It seemed like they were going to win, when suddenly, DeviDramon caught Geopardmon at an open, and swiped the cat with their tail, sending them flying.]

 **Strabi** :  
!! Geopardmo- hrk!

[Before the dog could react DeviDramon slammed them into a windmill wall with it’s claws, pinning Strabimon to the rough brick surface. The dragon leaned it’s head forward and bared it’s sharp fangs.]

 **DeviDra** :  
_I had my doubts, but now it’s been confirmed… To think, I was fighting my target the entire time_ …

 **Strabi** :  
Hngg… What are you… Talking about…?

 **DeviDra** :  
_Prepare to die, dog of light_ …  
[Raises claws to strike.]

 **???** :  
_Sesshouseki ! ! !_

_ _

_ _

“ _Blue Blaster!_ ”

“ _Pit fall!_ ”

“ _Retribark!_ ”

“ _Kaze Howler!_ ”

[Viximon, Gabumon, and Gazimon, as well as some other villagers begin to attack DeviDramon mercilessly, causing the dark dragon to drop Strabimon in order to take cover behind their claws.]

 **Vixi** :  
Keep attacking! That dragon can’t blast all of us!

 **DeviDra** :  
Why you little-!

 **Strabi** :  
… Oi!  


**Tsukai** :  
[Flys off! Bye bye!]

 **Strabi** :  
Hmm…  
[Absorbs the fractal code and watches as the the digimon that had formerly been a giant dragon flew off into the distance.]  
… I was your target the whole time, huh…?

 **Geopard** :  
Urgh…

 **Strabi** :  
…! Geopardmon!

 **Geopard** :  
D-Did we g-get ‘em..?

 **Strabi** :  
Yeah… We got 'em all right…

 **Geopard** :  
[purrs]  
… …! Flamon! Wh-where is Flamon!?

 **Strabi** :  
Ah-…

 **Shibe** :  
Right here!  
  
They’re out cold, but I think they’ll be ok! Yes yes!

 **Geopard** :  
Oh g-good…

 **Strabi** :  
… Yeah  
… … …

 **Vixi** :  
… ?

**Beelze** :  
Well if it ain’t one of my little messanger buddies!  
You ah… Hit the coat rack there.

 **Tsukai** :  
Ow??? Ow…  
Why do you even… have a coat rack…???

 **Beelze** :  
For coats…?  
Hey… Ain’t you the Tsukaimon that managed ta evolve into Devidramon…-?

 **Tsukai** :  
I screwed up! It was terrible, awful, bad, embarrassing!!!  
[Huff huff]  
I… I found the light warrior… [Huff huff]

 **Beelze** :  
Yeah…? That doesn’t sound bad?

 **Tsukai** :  
[Huff huff huff] -…And they kicked my butt and got away!!!

 **Beelze** :  
Ah… Well we all make mistakes, no biggy-…

 **Tsukai** :  
-… And now they’re with the spirits of  _Darkness_  and _Flame_!

 **Beelze** :  
…  
… Yeah, ok, I guess that’s a biggy.

 **Tsukai** :  
What should we dooo…?

 **Beelze** :  
Well I mean… We have to tell Lord Daemon. And something tells me they ain’t gonna be too happy with this…

 **???** :  
And something tells  _me_  you ought not to make such quick assumptions.

 **Tsukai** :  
Eek-!!!

 **Beelze** :  
… Well speak of the devil.

**Beelze** :  
Yo Daemon… ‘Sup.

 **Dae** :  
Informal as ever, I see.  
I sounds as if one of your subordinates ran into a little trouble… Is that right?

 **Tsukai** :  
Y-…Yeah….  
I had found the Spirit of Light… But I was defeated, and now they’re with the Spirit of Fire and Darkness…

 **Beelze** :  
Ain’t the Dark Spirit the one that split in half? We found the other one in the Dark Continent near those big Castle Ruins, didn’t we?

 **Tsukai** :  
Which castle ruins…? There is like… several…

 **Beelze** :  
The  _big_  one.  
Anyway, ain’t that the same one?

 **Dae** :  
Indeed…  
Congratulations, Tsukaimon. Your failure hasn’t put us in total jeopardy.

 **Tsukai** :  
…

 **Beelze** :  
Riiiight… Your plan was to pit the dark spirits against each other, wasn’t it?

 **Dae** :  
Indeed. With their power halved, there would be no doubt they will destroy each other… The Warriors Ten need all the elements to defeat us and our cause…  _Especially_ Darkness and Light… We only need to get rid of one.

Once the Warrior Spirits are out of the way… All we will have to worry about are the Arch Angels and their pitiful armies…

 **Beelze** :  
Yeah, kay, that’s cool and all, but what makes ya think that sleeping spirit will join us? They’re still  _technically_  one of the legendary warriors, halved or not.

 **Dae** :  
Simple… One of our scouts already confirmed the Warriors don’t recall their past lives… That they are nothing more than mere children, impressionable and naive.

 **Beelze** :  
… [crosses arms] Ok…?

 **Dae** :  
All I’ll have to do is appeal to the wrath in the young dark spirit’s heart… After all…

“…”

_“What do I have to do…?”_

———

**Vixi** :  
But why…?

 **Strabi** :  
… Ah… Hnn…  
… Devidramon said that they were targeting me the whole time they were coming to the village… Something about being uncertain at first but were now sure… Now that they have devolved and gotten away, I’m sure they plan to tell who ever it is that sent them…

… I don’t know why I’ve been targeted… But it’s no longer safe for me to stay in the village.

 **Vixi** :  
… I see…

 **Fla** :  
Hey hey, now! Don’t worry! We’ll take good care of Fluffy, here. Right Geopardmon?

 **Geopard** :  
Mmhmm!

 **Strabi** :  
… “Fluffy”?

 **Vixi** :  
…   
[Nods in understanding.]  
mmm…! But… I will see you again some day, right? … This isn’t forever… Right?

 **Strabi** :  
… Of course not.

 **Vixi** :  
… ! Haha! Good!  
Next time we meet, I’m gonna be just as strong as you! Just you wait!

 **Strabi** :  
Heh. I’m gonna hold you to that. Promise?

 **Vixi** :  
Promise!

 **Strabi** :  
Alright… Well…  
I’ll see you then, Viximon.

[With that the group of three walked into the forest, waving their goodbyes to the little digimon that gathered help for last nights battle. Uncertain of their destination and future, they moved forward.]

 **Vixi** :  
Good bye, Strabimon! I’ll miss you!

 

-:END CH 2:-


	4. Pollen Count

****

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

 

 **Strabi** :  
…   
Maybe…

 **Fla** :  
Bleh… I hope so. Getting sick of sleeping in dirt!

 **Strabi** :  
Well the sooner we’re done, the sooner we can get moving…

 **Fla** :  
I mean we could just go now… These are  _kebabs_  after all.

 **Strabi** :  
Alright then…  
[Gets up]  
… Why don’t you put out the fire then, Flamon.

 **Fla** :  
… But.

 **Strabi** :  
You said we could just go, right? After all, “they  _are_ kebabs”…

 **Fla** :  
…  _Yeah yeah_ … Sheesh, you’re always so salty…

**Strabi** :  
Hmph…

 **Geopard** :  
W-Wait… D-dirt puts out f-f-fire?

 **Fla** :  
Hm…? Oh! Uh… Not necessarily?  
You see, fire needs oxygen to stay alive, so if you smother it with something like dirt or a tarp or something, the fire goes out.  
We used to do that a lot back home. Saves water.

 **Geopard** :  
… I s-see…

 **Strabi** :  
Well… We might as well get going.  
Come on you two…

 **Geopard** :  
Ok!

 **Fla** :  
Yeah yeah…

———

———

[Some time later, the trio had been traveling for maybe an hour or so, when Geopardmon suddenly stopped.]

 **Geopard** :  
Agh…  
[rubs at nose.]  
Achoo-!

 **Strabi** :  
Gesundheit.

 **Geopard** :  
[sniffles] Th-thanks…  
[The cat rubbed at their head.]  
Hnn… My head kinda hurts…

 **Strabi** :  
Ah… Actually, to tell you the truth, mine kind of does too.

 **Fla** :  
Uh… Guys…? Is it just me, or is the air suddenly… Thicker…?

**Fla** :  
[ _coughs_ ] Ugh..! Gross! [rubs eyes]

 **Geopard** :  
Hnnng….

 **Strabi** :  
Ugh… [cough cough] … There is so much of this gunk, I… Can barely…

 **Geopard** :  
[Suddenly collapses to the ground. They fainted.]

 **Fla** :  
Wha-! [coughs] H-… Hey…!

 **Strabi** :  
[Also collapses.]

 **Fla** :  
Strabimon… Not you… Too…  
[Aaaaand down goes Flamon too.]

[With the cloud of pollen in the air so thick, the three young digimon soon found themselves unconscious on the forest floor. If the dangerous pollen levels weren’t enough trouble, it also appeared someone had been watching them.]

———

**Tsukai** :  
Listen, uh… Nachtmon, was it?  
I know Daemon said you had to go destroy that cat mon, but like…  
If they fainted in there, whose to say you won’t as well.

 **Nacht** :  
…

 **Tsukai** :  
There, see? You can’t argue with that logic. So let’s just sit down, and wait for the cloud to pass. Then we’ll get ‘em. You can like… Just keep watch on them or something.

 **Nacht** :  
… Hmm…  
[They sit back down, and go back to what they had been doing.]

 **Tsukai** :  
Cool.  
Glad we got that settled…  
…  
So uh… Nice weather, huh?

 **Nacht** :  
…

 **Tsukai** :  
… You ah…. Liking the mission so far?

 **Nacht** :  
…

 **Tsukai** :  
…  
…  
…  
Talk of the party, aren’t ya?

 **Nacht** :  
… you say something?

 **Tsukai** :  
Oh  _now_  you talk-…

 **Nacht** :  
…-They’re being moved.

 **Tsukai** :  
Huh?

 **Nacht** :  
The warriors. Someone is moving them.

 **Tsukai** :  
What?! Who would be able to breath in that air?

———

**-:CH 3. Pollen Count:-**

—-

[ **BREEZY VILLAGE WIND TUNNELS** ]

[Tunnels located near Breezy Village that always seem to have a breeze flowing through them. The walls of the tunnels seem to glitter with various mineral deposits, while peppered with soft moss. No one is sure where the wind starts, but the air is always clean and clear.]

[A statue of AncientIrismon, wind warrior of old, was placed here long ago. Why, however, is uncertain. However history shows that a spirit of wind has already been drawn to Breezy Village before, during the legend of Human Hearts. This leads many to believe the tunnels are laced with the Ancient Spirit’s power.]

**Geopard** :  
Buon-…wha-… hnnn…  
[Rubs at head.]  
Wh-who are you…?

 **Flit** :  
Ah-! Sorry sorry! My name is Flitmon! And you’re… Geopardmon? Right?

 **Geopard** :  
Yes… Y-yes that’s m-my name…

 **Flit** :  
Heheh! Well it’s nice to meet you!  
I found you and your friends passed out in the pollen storm outside.

 **Geopard** :  
Pollen st-storm… … ! Wait so… Flamon, St-Strabimon. Wh-where-…

 **Flit** :  
There at a safe spot looking out at the storm! Here, I’ll show you!

[Before Geopardmon could even think to agree, Flitmon grabbed the young cat digimon’s paw and lead them down one of the wind tunnels. As they passed through, Geopardmon noticed the large statue of AncientIrismon in one of the hollowed caverns. It was certainly grand, and not unlike some of the other monuments the cat had seen. Almost as if they were connected somehow… But by what, Geopy did not know.]

 **Flit** :  
Alrighty! Just up here!

**Fla** :  
Maybe Flitmon has something like cloths we can tight around our face as filters? … And goggles…

 **Strabi** :  
I doubt it. Besides, don’t you think we’ve imposed enough? The mon already saved our lives, we already owe them.

 **Fla** :  
… Well I mean… It doesn’t hurt to _ask_ …  
You’re so weird about that sort of thing…

 **Strabi** :  
…

 **Flit** :  
Guy’s! Your friend is awake!

 **Fla** :  
!!! Oh! Well there is some good news.

 **Strabi** :  
_Geopardmon!_ How are you feeling…?

 **Geopard** :  
I’m f-f-f-fine… Are you tw-t-two alright?

 **Strabi** :  
Ah… Yes, we’re ok.

 **Fla** :  
Geopardmon, check it out!

 **Geopard** :  
…? Wha-oh…. Oh g-gross… What is that?

 **Flit** :  
It’s pollen. It’s been really awful lately what with all the fighting…

 **Fla** :  
Fighting…?

 **Flit** :  
In Breezy Village? Haven’t you heard?

 **Strabi** :  
_Breezy Village?_  That flowery resort town?

 **Fla** :  
Oh man. We’ve traveled  _far_.

 **Strabi** :  
What’s been happening there?

 **Flit** :  
Well…

**Flit** :  
I heard talking and found what looked like a gather of some of Breezy Village’s permanent residence. I figured at first they were just having a sort of neighborly meeting or something…! … But…

_“We’re tired of you plant mons treating this town like it belongs to you. Every year you work us bug mons tired to keep the flowers and air around here clean, and for what? Tourist! We’re tired of this town being treated like just an attraction!”_

_“What are you talking about?! Breezy Village has been a resort town for decades. Of course it’s going to get a ton of tourists, that’s our main source of income.”_

_“For you maybe. But what about us? We’re underpaid, and under appreciated. We keep this town beautiful for the guests and what do we get? Not even a hello or a wave.”_

_“Are you kidding? Mons love your dang landscaping. They never shut up about it! Meanwhile we’re preparing all the food and drink with out a single complement. Sounds like you all should be more appreciative your self!”_

_“Yeah! If you don’t like it here you should just leave!”_

_“Leave!? We grew up here! If anything, you all should leave! Let us run this place!”_

_“No way. Knowing your attitudes you’ll just drive people away.”_

_“Oh ho ho… Well then good riddance. If we can’t live here the way we want, then no one can… **Sweet Pheromone!** ”_

_“I’ll do ya one better! **Pollen Breath!** ”_

_“Same here! **Poison Smash!** ”_

_“I can match that! **Poison Powder!** ”_

_“ **Allergy Shower!** ”_

_“ **Hachi Hachi call!!** ”_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

**Fla** :  
Sounds like you need a good rain-!

 **Strabi** :  
… Or a divine intervention…

… So all that pollen is from attacks then? You don’t suppose those digimon are still fighting, are they?

 **Flit** :  
Yes, unfortunately… And the cloud has gotten bigger too. At the rate it’s going, it won’t be long until it has covered the entire forest.

 **Fla** :  
And the next forest, and the next forest~

 **Flit** :  
…

 **Strabi** :  
Let’s… Hope not.

 **Geopard** :  
Flitmon…

Are th-those… your  _friends_  that are f-fighting each other?

 **Flit** :  
Oh-…!  
[Flit shuffles awkwardly]

Ah-… Yes, I suppose so. I mean… I’ve known them all my life, so…

 **Fla** :  
…

 **Strabi** :  
…

 **Geopard** :  
I s-s-see… I’m sorry…

 **Flit** :  
Oh! It’s no worries! I’ve just been hiding in these tunnels waiting for the others to come to their senses!

-Besides! I can always make sure no one gets caught in the storm. Like you guys! The pollen doesn’t bother me much, so…!

 **Strabi** :  
Do… Mons get caught in the storm often?

 **Flit** :  
Actually you all have been the first in a long while! I think most mons started to avoid this place after they caught wind of the situation.

 **Strabi** :  
… I see.

 **Flit** :  
Anyway… You all must be tired. Let’s make some tea! Then we can figure out how to get you out of here.  
[Flit starts down the tunnel again.]

 **Geopard** :  
[Follows]

 **Flit** :  
You two coming?

 **Fla** :  
Ah…?

 **Strabi** :  
In a bit. We want to look a bit longer.

 **Flit** :  
Oh, ok! We’ll let you know when the tea’s done.  
Come on, Geopardmon!

 **Geopard** :  
Ok…

[Flitmon and Geopardmon both leave.]

 **Strabi** :  
…

 **Fla** :  
… Tough little mon, huh?

 **Strabi** :  
Hmm…

 **Fla** :  
So what’s on your mind, Fluffy?

 **Strabi** :  
… First off, “Fluffy”?  _Really?_  
And second… I’m thinking we should try to repay Flitmon’s kindness…

———

**Flit** :  
… Geopardmon?

 **Geopard** :  
… H-hey Flitmon. What’s this statue…?

 **Flit** :  
Oh, that? … to be honest, I’m not sure. I… Think it’s important, though.

 **Geopard** :  
H-H-How so?

 **Flit** :  
Well… For one it’s the only one here… And… Well two, it’s the last thing I can remember.

 **Geopard** :  
The last? B-Before what…?

 **Flit** :  
That’s it. There was nothing else. One day I just woke up and… Well… Here I am.

**Geopard** :  
…  
Flitmon… Have you ever heard… Voices?

 **Flit** :  
Voices?

 **Fla** :  
Oi! The tea ready?

 **Flit** :  
Oh! There you two are!

 **Geopard** :  
…

 **Strabi** :  
Flitmon. Can we talk a second?

———

———

———

**Flit** :  
Uh… You guys look great!

 **Fla** :  
Rad! So we’re all set to talk to the villagers then!

 **Strabi** :  
Hm…

 **Flit** :  
Are you guys sure about this? I mean… You might get hurt…

 **Geopard** :  
Ah-…

 **Fla** :  
Don’t worry about it! We’ve already gotten out of a few scraps.

 **Geopard** :  
…

 **Fla** :  
Besides. We can’t just let this storm get worse, right? Strabimon here figures that as outsiders, we might be able to shed some light on the severity of the situation.

 **Strabi** :  
The villagers think they’re only effecting Breezy Village, correct? Maybe they’ll think things through if they found out otherwise… That pollen cloud reaches for miles.

 **Flit** :  
Hm…. I… Guess it could work… Yeah, sure, ok! Let’s go then! This way.

 **Geopard** :  
…

**Flit** :  
… Ah… Sì, I’m fine…

 **Geopard** :  
… [Ears twitch] Head ache?

 **Flit** :  
Wha-… Oh! No no. Like I said, the pollen doesn’t effect me. I just… I guess I’m having second thoughts.

 **Fla** :  
Huh, why?

 **Flit** :  
Well… The villagers were so hostile to each other… Whose to say they won’t be towards you three as well…?

 **Strabi** :  
We’ve already considered this. If they do attack, we will just have to either run or fight back.

 **Flit** :  
…

 **Fla** :  
… [Elbows Strabimon in the side]

 **Strabi** :  
Ow-! What-?!

 **Fla** :  
You have no tact, do you?  
[Lowers tone]  
These are Flitmon’s friends we’re talking about… You can’t just go about talking how we might have to beat up someone’s friend…!

 **Strabi** :  
… Sorry.

 **Flit** :  
…

 **Geopard** :  
I th-th-think it will be ok… If they are friends th-th-then they’ll listen to you, right?

 **Flit** :  
… It’s… Not that simple…  
I don’t think I-…

“ _ **Gear Stinger!!**_ ”

 **Flit, Geopy, Fla, Strabi** :  
!!!

_[CRASH]_

_ _

**Fla** :  
Ow…

 **FunBee** :  
Bam! Gotcha!

**FunBee** :  
Thought you could spy on us, huh? What, were you sent by the Plants then?

 **Flit** :  
Sent by the-… What is this  _a war?_  You all can’t still be fighting…

 **FunBee** :  
We can and are! And we won’t stop until those Plants admit they were being unfair!

 **Strabi** :  
Well do you think you could do it some other way? Incase you haven’t noticed, this fight has caused a cloud to cover a good chunk of the forest. You’re making it unsafe to live, or heck, even travel here.

 **Butterfly** :  
So what? Are you blaming us for everyone else’s misfortune then?

 **Strabi** :  
Uh… Yeah, kinda.

 **Butterfly** :  
Why you cheeky little-… [raises claw]

 **Fla** :  
Again, Strabimon,  _tact_. You have none.

 **Flit** :  
Hold on a second! We just came here to talk, not fight.

 **Butterfly** :  
And why would we want to talk to someone who’s obviously on the other side?

 **FunBee** :  
Not obvious.

 **Butterfly** :  
… Eh?

 **FunBee** :  
They have wings like mine. So… Not obvious.

 **Butterfly** :  
Oh…? [Looks] Oh, well it seems they do. I just assumed because of the flower.

 **Flit** :

Are you serious. I’ve lived here for at least five years now. Do you two even know my name?

 **Butterfly** :  
Err…

 **FunBee** :  
Do… Do you know ours?!

 **Flit** :  
FunBeemon and Butterflymon…

 **FunBee** :  
Drat…!

 **Fla** :  
…. “FunBee” mon?

 **Butterfly** :  
Ok. You’ve made your point. Now talk.

 **Flit** :  
Finally. Ok so-…

“Mushroom Bomb!”

 **FunBee** :  
It’s a trap! They were stalling! We’ve been had!

 **Flit** :  
You’ve got to be kidding me.

 **Fla** :  
Talk about worst luck ever.

 **Strabi** :  
Enough chit chat, c’mon-!

[The odd group of four, attempt to get up and dash from the on coming battle, but Butterflymon spots them trying to escape before any ground could be covered.]

 **Butterfly** :  
Get back here, spys!  _Honey Wave!_

 **Geopard** :  
_Vogelfalle!_

_ _

…

**Fla** :  
I thought we were trying to NOT fight the villagers.

 **Strabi** :  
Hey, they attacked first.

 **Geopard** :  
[Groans…]

 **Fla** :  
Point taken… Sorry, Flitmon.

 **Flit** :  
That was… That was amazing!

 **Fla** :  
Wha-…?

 **Strabi** :  
Ah… Thanks?

 **Flit** :  
I don’t suppose you three would be willing to do more of that, would you?

 **Strabi** :  
Uh, yeah, I guess.

 **Fla** :  
After Geopardmon regains their footing, sure. What are ya thinkin’?

 **Flit** :  
I’m thinking we break up this fight once and for all.

**Flit** :  
Listen to me! You all need to stop this!

 **Butterfly** :  
What are you-?  
[lunges for Flitmon but is held back]

 **Strabi** :  
Nah ah.

I’m not done with you yet!

 **Wood** :  
Ugh, get these thing off me!  
_Branch Bash!_ [lunges at Flitmon]

 **Flit** :  
Eep! [dodges]

 **Vegi** :  
_Sharp Leaf!_

[As Strabimon keeps Butterflymon preoccupied, Flitmon takes on the barrage of attacks from the Digimon they were previously pinning down. Luckily, Geopardmon was coming back to.]

 **Geopard** :  
Hnn… [Rubs head.]

 **Fla** :  
Oh good, you’re conscious! C’mon, Strabimon and Flitmon need help!  
[Flamon runs off to fight.]

 **Geopard** :  
W-Wait, w-w-what?

 **Flit** :  
_Girandola Torsione!_  [Kicks at Woodmon]

[Woodmon takes the hit but counters by slamming the much smaller digimon away. Flitmon hits the ground, and while they’re ok, looks positively winded. No pun intended.]

 **Fla** :  
[Hold out hand.]  
Tag team?

 **Flit** :  
[Rubs at head before slapping Flamons hand.]  
Be my guest….

 **Fla** :  
Right on~

 **Wood** :  
What, you want to be pummeled too?

 **Fla** :  
Um, yeah, ok, so like  
I’m not sure if it’s obvious, I mean I thought it was, but like.  
I’m  _clearly_  a fire user. And you’re like… A tree. So.

 **Wood** :  
I think I can handle a scrap like you.

 **Fla** :  
Ok, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.  
_Flame To_ \- huh,wha?!

 **Wood** :  
???

**Fla** _:  
AUGHHGGGGHHHHHHH!!_

 **Flit** :  
_Che…!_  Is this normal?!

 **Geopard** :  
Flamon!!

 **Wood** :  
Everyone! run! Take cover!

 **Flit** :  
What? Wait!

 **Butterfly** :  
[Kicks Strabimon and flies off]

 **Strabi** :  
Hng-! Why you-…

 **Geopard** :  
N-N-Nevermind that! Strabimon, we have t-t-t-to help Flamon!

 **Strabi** :  
I… Yes, but… I don’t know… How?

 **Flit** :  
Hnn…

 **Geopard** :  
…

**Fla** :  
Hhnngg… What happened… Geopardmon? Geopardmon!

 **Strabi** :  
Just stay back!  
You already caused enough damage.

 **Fla** :  
Wh-What?! Are you saying that I… Did this…

[Geopardmon’s fractal code returns to their body and the cat stirs slightly.]

 **Geopard** :  
Hnng…

 **Strabi** :  
Oh good, they’re waking up…

 **Fla** :  
… Yeah.

 **Flit** :  
[Calling from above] Uh… Guys?  
You all might want to see this…

**Strabi** :  
What the heck…?!

 **Fla** :  
It wasn’t… I didn’t….

[An explosion sounds off close by. It is apparent the villagers are fighting once more.]

 **Fla** :  
_Ah-…_

 **Strabi** :  
Don’t tell me they’re at it again  _already_ …

 **Flit** :  
… Yep…. But… Wait a second…

 **Strabi** :  
What’s wrong?

 **Flit** :  
There’s…. Something wrong with their eyes…

 **Strabi** :  
… huh?

 **Flit** :  
Look…!

**Fla** :  
They’re… The same color as that thing…

 **Flit** :  
What do you think it means?

 **Strabi** :  
…  
[Gently sets Geopardmon down.]

**Flit** :  
Strabimon?

 **Fla** :  
H-… Hey…. What are you…-?

 **Strabi** :  
[Facing magic seal]  
Well we have to try something, don’t we…?  
_Licht…_

 **Flit** :  
Wait a second!

 **Stabi** :  
_… NAGEL!_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_**Flit** :  
What part of “WAIT A SECOND” did you not understand!?_

_ _

**Strabi** :  
Ahh…

 **Fla** :  
Wait, did… Did you know that would happen?

 **Flit** :  
Well, generally when there are magic glowy circles on the ground with cryptic symbols in them, you STAY AWAY FROM THEM.

 **Geopard** :  
Hnng… Nnn…

 **Flit** :  
Look out!

———

 

**Beelze** :  
Well I mean… You know that making personal appearances would lead the Angels to us. This is why we have scouts.

**[PURPLE]** :  
But responding to the revived warriors with a warrior our own? Doesn’t that seem needlessly risky?

**Beelze** :  
Ehh eh? [shrugs]

**[PURPLE]** :  
…

**[GREEN]** :  
We were just thinking~ Maybe it would be safer to send some of our own scouts to take care of the little warrior problem. Don’t you think?

**Beelze:**  
I mean, one of my Tsukaimon is following the little bugger around already.

**[GREEN]** :  
That’s not what I-…

[Suddenly a Tsukaimon burst into the room.]

**Tsukai:**  
Beebee! Beebee! You gotta hear this!

**Beelze** :  
Hey, it’s almost on queue. What’s eatin’ you?

**Tsukai:  
** [whispers into ear]

**[PURPLE]** :  
… “Beebee”?

**Beelze** :  
Uh huh… Well dang.

**[GREEN]** :  
What? What is it?

**Beelze** :  
Guess you guys will have a good excuse to send scouts out anyway. Looks like one of Leviamon’s seals was destroyed… Something about a “Breezy Village”?

**[GREEN]** :  
That resort town? Barbamon, didn’t you have a seal in a town a trailmon ride aways from there?

**[PURPLE]/Barba** :  
…  
A good excuse indeed.

———

**[END CHAPTER 3]**

 


	5. Reflections of Life

[The group, now four, spent the entire night on a Trailmon. Flamon and Geopardmon, who were exhausted from the accident, were still out cold, while Flitmon and Strabimon were now awake and discussing Flitmon’s little plan.]

 **Flit** :  
Hm?

 **Strabi** :

Sorry, but you seemed very adamant to have us all get on this Trailmon. I was wondering where we were going.

 **Flit** :  
Ah… Well… I was going to have it be a surprise but I guess you all have had enough of that…

… Ok, so… I felt bad about yesterday. You guys got really hurt on my behalf and I wanted to make it up to you.

 **Strabi** :  
Oh-… You don’t-… Have to…

 **Flit** :  
So I thought, “Hey! Let’s do something fun!”  
And like… There is this place called “Fortune Town”, they have a lot of Fortune Tellers and stuff.

 **Strabi** :  
…… You don’t say.

 **Flit** :  
Er… And every month they put on a show at this new big theatre thingy that was recently built. I… Was thinking of going eventually anyway, and I thought it would be nice… Ya know?

 **Strabi** :  
Hm…

If you say so…

 **Flit** :  
… You really care about them don’t you?

 **Strabi** :  
Wh-

 **Flit** :  
Oh trust me I know your type.  
Don’t worry…! I think it’s nice! I wish I had friends who were close like that. I’ll admit, I’m a bit jealous of the three of you!

 **Strabi** :  
… [blushes] right…

[Obnoxious Intercom Noises]

 **Fla** :  
[Groans] What’s the raaaacket….?

 **Geopard** :  
[Blinks sleepily and yawns]

_**Trail** :  
Hello everyone, this is your Trailmon speaking. We’re now coming up on Fortune Town. Please stay seated until the ride has stopped… And like… Leave and have a nice day and stuff._

**Flit** :  
Ohhh! Guys, wake up, we’re here!

**[CHAPTER 4: Reflections of Life]**

[ **FORTUNE TOWN** ]

[As the name suggests, Fortune Town is full of fortune tellers from all over the Digital World. Some are new, while others have been around for centuries. It’s said everyone gathers at this spot because the ground holds traces of AncientWisemon’s data, The Ancient Warrior of Steel, and one of the greatest seers in the history of the Digital World.]

[As fun as Fortune Town is, one should still be careful. Many of the tellers are frauds, and lately the prices for service as been rising. However, many still come due a new theatre that opened up only a few years ago.]

**Flit** :  
We have some time before the show… How about we split up and try out some fortune telling. Here I’ll give you some bits…

 **Strabi** :  
You don’t have to-…

 **Flit** :  
I’m insisting. Anyway, is splitting up ok with you guys?

 **Fla** :  
Yeah, that sounds fine… [Looks awkwardly at Strabimon.]  
I’ll go with Geopardmon and then you two can go together…  
~~… Hey, Geopardmon, wake up…~~

 **Geopard** :  
…?

 **Flit** :  
Sounds good! We have about 30 minutes. The performance is over at the big green tent looking thing. Just make sure you have 1 bit to get in.

 **Strabi** :  
That’s… Really cheap.

 **Flit** :  
It’s a big theatre. I heard it’s  _magic_.

[FINGER WAGGLES]

 **Strabi** :  
…

 **Fla** :  
…..

 **Geopard** :  
???

 **Flit** :  
… Right. Well.  
Lets get going! We’ll see you two soon ok?

 **Fla** :  
Ok…!

 **Strabi** :  
…Hm.

———

———

**Fla** :  
How about we change the subject.  
Have you noticed that all these fortune tellers charge wayyyy too much?

 **Geopard** :  
…

 **Fla** :  
I mean… ok, there are some cheaper tellers, but all the lower priced ones seems like frauds.

 **Geopard** :  
… [crosses arms] …

 **Fla** :  
I dunno. Do you think there are any reasonably priced tellers here that  _aren’t_  totally fake?

 **Eagle** :  
You mean like me?

 **Fla** :  
Ah!

 **Geopard** :  
!! [tail poof!]

**Eagle** :  
On second thought, maybe not.

 **Fla** :  
Wait, what?

 **Eagle** :  
I don’t want your buisness. Not when one of you wears something like that.  
[Eaglemon points to Geopardmon’s collar.]

 **Geopard** :  
…???

 **Fla** :  
What?! What’s wrong with my friend’s collar?

 **Eagle** :  
That’s the symbol of Darkness! The element of evil…! It’s bad luck, and I don’t want it anywhere near me or my stand. Now get! Shoo!

 **Fla** :  
Yikes, alright, sheesh! C’mon Geopardmon…

 **Geopard** :  
…

 **???** :  
Yikes. That guy was a jerk, eh?

 **???** :  
Aye, no kiddin’!

 **Fla** :  
Huh…?

**Weird Dirty Pigeon** :  
Bet that goose ain’t even a real chicken.

 **Fla** :  
… Riiiiight, and you two are?

 **Pidge** :  
The names MailPidgemon, but you can just call me “Pidge” if ya like. And this little scrap here is Gullymon.

 **Gully** :  
‘Ello!

 **Pidge** :  
Couldn’t help but notice you two ran into a little trouble with our competition over their.

 **Geopard** :  
…

 **Fla** :  
Yeah… They suddenly were rambling about darkness and how it was the “element of evil” or whatever…

 **Gully** :  
Dir’y bird! Prolly no’ even a duck tha’ one!

 **Fla** :  
I… What?

 **Pidge** :  
What my little friend is saying is just what we said before. A  _real_  fortune teller would never discard one of the elements. Darkness has it’s place in the world, just as all the others do. They  _all_  deserve to exist.

 **Geopard** :  
…

 **Pidge** :  
[snaps wing claws!] Good thing too! Seeing as that element is my specialty.  
So what do ya say, friends? Up for  _real_  fortune to be told?  
10 bits.

**Fla** :  
Yeeeaaaaah, no… Sorry buddy, but you seem a bit skeevy yourself.

 **Pidge** :  
Aww, c’mon. [picks up Gullymon]  
Would you call a face like this “skeevy”?

**Fla** :  
… No but I probably wouldn’t call that a fortune teller either.

 **Gully** :  
I’m tha cashier! ^v^/)

 **Pidge** :  
Well sheesh, then… [Sets Gullymon down]  
There has gotta be somethin’ I can do to convince you?

 **Fla** :  
Sorry, buddy. No go.

 **Geopard** :  
…  
[Steps forward and sets money down]

 **Pidge** :  
Alright! One fortune for the little lion!

 **Fla** :  
You sure about this, Geopardmon…?

 **Geopard** :  
[nods]

 **Pidge** :  
They’ll be fiiiiine. The worst that could happen is ya get something dull?  
I mean… Yeah, ok, my method tingles a bit, but nothing has gone wrong _yet_.

 **Fla** :  
[voice cracks]  _Yet???_

 **Pidge** :  
Alrighty [Cracks knuckles] Let’s do this.

**Fla** :  
Ah… You ok, Geopardmon?

**Geopard** :  
[rubs head and nods.]

**Gully** :  
Wassi’ say, Pidge?

**Pidge** :  
Hold your feathers, Gully, you can rush a good delivery. Ah hem…. 

> _Broken wings and golden eyes_  
>  _Engraved in blood, a two side coin_
> 
> _Split in stars, ghosts of the past_  
>  _Run a twisted turning path_
> 
> _By angel’s tears a quest is ridden_  
>  _With many lies the demon’s hidden_
> 
> _When the child counts on to three two_  
>  _A giant’s wish is born in you._

**Gully** :  
Ooooh. Tha’s a spooky one, yeah? Pret’y cryptic if ya ask me.

**Fla** :  
Yeah, what the heck was that? I thought we were getting a fortune, not poetry.

**Gully** :  
Tha future is ‘ard to tell, mate. It’s gonna be vague, wevver ya like it or not! Besides, I like i’ when they get all poetic like. More fun tha’ way.

**Pidge** :  
Yeah, my friend here is right. If you wanted the full future, you’d be here for hours. The universe is funny that way. Some things are written in the stars, but some things rely on your own choices. Like the poe-…  _Fortune_  says, you gotta run a “twisted turning path”. Just be sure ta watch your step, ‘mkay?

**Geopard** :  
[nods in understanding]

**Fla** :  
Yeah… Whatever…

[Suddenly there is a gust of wind and another purple spirit bird flys out and shoves another note into MailPidgemon’s face. The three other digimon look surprised while the strange, feathery seer shakes off the sudden surge.]

**Pidge** :  
I hate it when that they do that…  
[begins to read]  
…

**Fla** :  
What, is there more or something?

**Pidge** :  
… Wha-? Oh! No no, uh… Don’t worry about it…  
[Tosses extra letter behind them]  
Sometimes the spirit birds like to mess with me. You two can carry on if ya like. Have a nice day and stuff.

**Gully** :  
Yeah, ‘ave a good one!

**Fla** :  
Um… Ooookay… C’mon Geopardmon, let’s get out of here…

**Geopard** :  
[waves goodbye and follows]

**Pidge** :  
Buh bye~  
[waving]  
…

**Gully** :  
Uh… Pidge…?

This weren’ jus’ some spirits messin’ wit’ ya this time… Were it?

**Pidge** :  
… No, Gully, I’m afraid not… Infact…

We probably ought to start packing our bags  _now_.

**Gully** :  
…

 

———

**Kuda** :  
??… Oh, hello hello. What can I help you with?

**Fla** :  
We were told a performance was happening here. Do you know when it starts?

**Kuda** :  
Oh…! Actually that’s starting right now. Lucky you, I was just about to close up! Haha.

**Fla** :  
Oh… Oops…  
You think Strabimon and Flitmon are already here?

**Geopard** :  
…….

———

**Flit** :  
[flying a little]  
_Dio mio_ , you don’t think they got lost, do you?

**Strabi** :  
… What did you just say?

**Flit** :  
I asked if you think they got lost. This place is packed and I don’t see them anywhere! My wings are getting tired.

**Strabi** :  
No, not that, the oth-…

**Fla** :  
-Hey guys!

**Strabi** :  
Oh… Hey…

**Flit** :  
There you are! Where were you guys?! Did you get lost?

**Fla** :  
We ah… Got a little hung up-…

**Random Person** :  
Shhh, be quiet! Something is happening!

[Lights dim]

  
  
  


**Fla** :  
[whispering] … Um… Are they alright?

**Flit** :  
I don’t know… They look really nervous.

**Fla** :  
Maybe it’s part of the act?

**Siren** :  
[Loudly]  
Um… H-… Hello!  
My name is Sirenmon! And I’ll be performing a song for you.  
It’ll be the first time we performed this piece so… I hope you like it!  
[Clears throat]

  


_There is a fire in our hearts  
And ice to cool the burns_

 

> _Thunder through the storms  
>  Water churning, twists and turns_
> 
> _Winds breath new life in old  
>  In soft earth to be retold_
> 
> _Through steel, protect our homes  
>  Wood that bars us from the cold_
> 
> _A devil cries foul  
>  In time due us harm_
> 
> _As the light gives birth to color  
>  Let the dark give birth to stars_
> 
> _So in time, another life, we meet again._
> 
> **_Yes in time, surely we can meet again._ **

——— 

**Jokes** :  
Sirenmon has been excited about this for a while now, haven’t they. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t happy for them too. Especially with how worried they were

**Reflect** :  
Ay~  
And look how happy they and Aegiomon are. Those two really did well today.

**Jokes** :  
Yeah, well that was a given, wasn’t it? Worried for nothin’ I feel like. Otherwise you wouldn’t have been so certain, right?

**Reflect** :  
Well I am no fortune teller, ay? But I had a feeling they’d be fine!

**Jokes** :  
Right, right. Well you haven’t felt wrong about something before, so…  
Anyway, I’m gonna go on to the meet and greet. You comin’?

**Reflect** :  
Lead thyself ahead, I’ll be down in a sec. Wish to recollect myself a bit.

**Jokes** :  
Sure sure. I’ll see ya around then.

**Reflect** :  
Ay, see you around.

———

  


———

**Flit** :  
Maybe they decided to try and talk to the performers?

**Strabi** :  
I doubt it. Geopardmon didn’t look like they wanted to be here any longer…

**Flit** :  
You sure that’s not just you not wanting to be here?

**Strabi** :  
…

**Flit** :  
It’s just… You seems like the type of mon to like… I dunno, completely hate this sort of thing, anyway. So…

**Strabi** :  
I…! didn’t  _COMPLETELY_  hate it!!

**Flit** :  
[disappointed tone]  
Sure, sure. What ever you say…

**Strabi** :  
[distressed dog whine]  
I didn’t-…!

**Siren** :  
[Swoops down]  
-Excuse me!

**Flit** :  
Oh! Ciao!

**Siren** :  
Sorry to bother you! But we noticed you’re looking a little lost.

**Aegio** :  
First time here, huh?

**Flit** :  
Well we were looking for our friends and…. You’re both performers!

**Aegio** :  
Yep!

**Flit** : 

You two were great! Especially you Sirenmon, that song was beautiful!

**Siren** :  
Aww. [blushes] Thanks…!

**Aegio** :  
So do you two need help finding an exit? There are a few, but usually people try to go through the front doors, so~…

**Strabi** :  
Actually we’re looking for some friends of ours. After the show, they got lost in the crowd.

**Aegio** :  
Ah well… Sorry, mate, can’t help with that…!

**Siren** :  
Let’s walk and talk! Maybe we’ll find them on the way around. You got any quetions about the performance?

**Flit** :  
Oh! Um… I know! Your song! What was it about?  
The effects were cool but I still felt a little lost on what was happening.

**Aegio** :  
Well…  _TECHNICALLY_  you’re supposed to come to your own conclusions, as with all art stuff. That said, the song was  _PRETTY MUCH_  based off a historical event.

**Siren** :  
Yeah! I wrote most of it you see…! It was based off the first Great Legendary Warrior Battle back in the time of the ancients!

**Strabi** :  
… Legendary Warrior Battle…? What’s that?

**Siren** :  
It was a thing that happened a long time ago where a group of digimon took down a nasty dictator, and sacrificed their bodies to protect the world with their power in the form of like…. These weird figurine thingies.

**Aegio** :  
I think they’re called “Spirits”, Si.

**Siren** :  
YEAH THOSE. There is a lot of history behind them! We actually have a lot of their symbols peppered around the world. I think you’re wearing one now, actually! [points]

**Flit** :  
[Touches brooch] You… Mean this thing…?

**Siren** :  
Yeah! I’m pretty sure that was the symbol of the wind spirit? They’re actually my favorite!  
There was also a time when humans came to this world and took on the power of the Spirits to retrieve the world’s stolen data! Oh I’d love to write a song about that some day…!

**Strabi** :  
You know a lot about history… Do you use that stuff for all your songs?

**Aegio** :  
Well, we try. Digimon have lost a lot of it over the years with all the battles that went on in the past. One of the goals of this place is to try and spread what’s left of it around in the form of stories. It was mostly Reflectmon’s idea.

**Strabi** :  
Reflectmon? Whose that?

**Reflect** :  
_Thou call?_

**Strabi** :  
[surprised yelp!]

**Reflect** :  
My my, thou art a jumpy puppy…

**Strabi** :  
Where the heck did you come from!?

**Reflect** :  
Oh~  
Just no where and anywhere. The usual~

**Strabi** :  
… What.

**Aegio** :  
‘Sup, Reflectmon! Scaring guests again?

**Reflect** :  
Aegie, you say that like I purposefully give the guests a fright~

**Aegio** :  
Don’t you?

**Reflect** :  
Do I~?

**Flit** :  
[stiffled giggle]

**Strabi** :  
…

**Siren** :  
We were just telling these two about history stuff while we looked for their friends.

**Reflect** :  
Oh! Art thou friends lost? Perhaps I could help with that.

**Strabi** :  
I doubt it’d make much of a difference in this crowd.

**Reflect** :  
Quite contraire~!  
See here, I might have a trick or two up my sleeve just for this sort of problem! 

Behold~

**Reflect** :  
Ay, dear, that would be us. ‘Tis funny. My  _House of Cards_ ability is meant mainly for traveling quickly through space. However I’ve found some other uses for it.

**Aegio** :  
No need to be a brag, you dork.

**Siren** :  
Hehe~!

**Strabi** :  
But… How…??

**Reflect** :  
See that floating card up there?  
 

I’m using it to look at all of us, this card being it’s pair. Now then. What do your friends look like?

**Strabi** :  
Er… Well ones a big gray beast-man digimon. Like a Tailmon, but tall and with pants. The other is a demon-man digimon with big orange hair. They’re hard to miss.

**Reflect** :  
Hm…. 

——— 

**Baste** :  
Do you want me to lead you to an exit?

**Geopard** :  
… [shakes head no]

**Baste** :  
Oh…? Um…. Well you’re free to follow me around, if you want?

**Geopard** :  
….

**Baste** :  
Here-…

**Baste** :  
You’re clearly younger than you look… I take it you evolved too early?

**Geopard** :  
…

**Baste** :  
Do you have anyone looking after you?

**Geopard** :  
… [shakes head no]

**Baste** :  
Oh..? … Did you come with a friend then?

**Geopard** :  
[nods]

**Baste** :  
Alright! Then we’ll look for them… Tug my arm if you see them, ok?

**Geopard** :  
[nods]

[Geopardmon and Bastemon proceeded to move through the crowd, Bastemon stopping to talk to guests while Geopardmon peered around the large play house in search of where Flamon ran off too. The little cat felt ready to give up when they spotted familiar fiery hair.]

**Geopard** :  
[tugs!!!!]

**Baste** :  
Huh? Oh did you see your friend?

**Geopard** :  
[Nods and tugs!!!!!]

**Baste** :  
Ok ok, I’m coming! ówò;

**Fla** :  
Awesome! Thank you for the advice.

**Flamedra** :  
No problem, kid.

**Baste** :  
Hey, Flamedramon.

**Flamedra** :  
Oh, hey Basty. Getting tired already?

**Baste** :  
Actually I was playing baby sitter.

**Fla** :  
Geopardmon! Hey, guess wh-

**Geopard** :

  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  


**Strabi** :  
…??! Wait, when did they get over there??

**Flit** :  
[shrugs??]

**Reflect** :  
Well, friends? What brings you here today to the Theatre of Ancients?

[…]

**WKnightchess** :  
Hmph…

**BKnightchess** :  
By order of Demon Lord Barbamon, we’ve been ordered to shut this theatre down.

**Reflect** :  
Demon Lord? Can’t say I remember voting in someone by that title… And what if I say no to this shut down?

**WKnightchess** :  
You will either have to turn you or any of your cohorts in, or we shall take everyone in this theatre by force…

**Reflect** :  
Ah… Well in that case…

  
  
  
  
  


**Fla** :  
What the heck is going on!!!

**Geopard** :  
…!!???

**Flamedra** :  
Oh, sweet, it’s been a while, since I’ve gotten to throw down!

**Baste** :  
Which means you’re rusty… Don’t worry I’ll watch your back.

**[Reflectmon’s voice]** :  
Attention guests and performers alike.

**Reflect** :  
Unfortunately we’ve been compromised by some unsavory fellows. This is not a drill, nor an act. If thou wish to leave the building, step into a mirror with a talking mouth. And if you wish to stay and fight…? Be sure to give it your all!

**WKnightChess** :  
Why you little-… [grabs for]

**Reflect** :  
[dodges and steps into a mirror, waving a finger]  
Tut tut~  
Don’t you know it’s rude to grab?  
Ta ta for now~  
[disappears into the mirror-card]

**WKnightChess** :  
[growls]

**BKnightChess** :  
Don’t let them get away!

**PawnChess** (s):  
OK!

[The PawnChessmon begin to spread around the theatre, prepared to attack and arrest who ever they can. However, they soon come to find that both the performers and attendees who stayed to fight were no mere common-mons.]  
  
  
  
  


**Flamedra** :

Stay down you guys!

**Fla** :  
Trust me! We’re already down!

**Geopard** :  
[Looking around confused, fur standing on ends, Geopardmon suddenly makes a break for it, ditching the surrounding group.]

**Baste** :  
!!!

**Fla** :  
Geopardmon!  
Come back!

——

**Jokes** :  
Oi, I’m getting pretty tired. Lotta these guys…

**Kuu** :  
Can we tie shoelaces?

**Jokes** :  
… Yeah, sure, let’s tie some shoe laces…  
  
  
  
  
  


[By now many of the digimon that wanted out have escaped, and the ones fighting have been going strong. The ringleader in all this, Reflectmon has been spending most of the fight making a fool of the chess-mon troops and tormenting the two chess-mon leaders]

 

**Reflect** :  
Heheheh~!

**WKnightChess** :  
Get back here you little-!

**BKnightChess** :  
… Calm down, they’re trying to distract you…  
…  
… And it’s working.

**Reflect** :  
Not very good at thy jobs, are ye?

**WKnightChess** :  
Shut up! Why don’t you come down here and fight head to head!

**Relfect** :  
[sigh] Ay ay, watching thee scramble like eggs is starting to get boring. Very well…

   
  


**WKnightChess:**  
Hng…! What??

**Relfect:**  
What, confused? Hast thou not been paying attention? No secret by now, everyone one of these mirrors is a portal.   
[Jumps back into a card and on top of another one]  
Only a fool would use them just for escaping!  
[Jumps into a mirror again, this time appearing behind WhiteKnightChessmon]

**BKnightChess:**  
Watch out!

[WhiteKnightChessmon swung around just in time to block another of Reflectmon’s attacks. They were small and quick, but not very powerful. The Chess-mon was thinking of how they could overpower the annoying scrap of metal when they noticed something… The glowing symbol on their scarf…]

**WKnightChess:**  
Y-… You’re…!

**Reflect:**  
…?

**BKnightChess:**  
_Ramming whole!_

**Reflect:**  
Gah-!!!

[With Reflectmon momentarily distracted, BlackKnightChessmon slammed them to the ground breaking them from their furious barrage on their partner. Even though it was a solid hit, the chess-mon troops were dwindling fast. It looked as thought a retreat was in order.]

**BKnightChess:**  
Come, we need to retreat and report back to Lord Barbamon!

**WKnightChess:**  
Just a moment…

[The Chess-mon trotted over to the winded little twig of a digimon that had just been taunting them. They were just about to get up when WhiteKnightChessmon pushed them over again with one hoof.]

**Reflect:**  
Ah, hey…!

**WKnightChess:**  
Pathetic… To think that you’re one of the ones Lord Daemon is hunting.

**Reflect:**  
What ar-…

**WKnightChess:**  
Quite! This will be quick.  
[They rose their hoof ready to crush and kill the smaller digimon when-]

**Flit:**  
_Farfalla Tempesta!!!_

[-when suddenly WhiteKnightChessmon was pelted with butterflies, knocking the centauric digimon backwards.]

**Relfect:**  
…! Thanks!

**Flit:**  
No problem!

**BKnightChess:**  
I said we need to leave. _Now._

**WKnightChess:**  
[Grumbles] Fine.  
Don’t think you’re safe just yet, little steel whelp. We WILL come for you…  
[trots off]

**Flit:**  
Che…? What the heck was that all about?

**Reflect:**  
I… Haven’t the foggiest idea…

  
  
  


**Jokes** :  
Oi, looks like they’re retreating! 

**Kuu** :  
Thank goodness…

**Relfect** :  
…  
[calls] Is everyone alright?

**Siren** :  
[calls back louder!]  
We’re ok! A little bruised here and there but otherwise okiedokie!

**Aegio** :  
Heck yeah!

[Sirenmon and Aegiomon high five.]

**Flamedra** :  
Bastemon and I are alright too! They’re checking on the ones who stayed behind to fight.

**Reflect** :  
… Good good.

**Flit** :  
… Um… Are you alright?

**Jokes** :  
Yeah, what’s with the sour face, Flect? We kicked their butts, shouldn’t you b celebrating in that annoying way you do?

**Reflect** :  
Ah-! Well… …

[suddenly]

**Strabi** :  
!! Geopardmon! There you are!

**Fla** :  
-Ah!

[Everyone’s attention turns to the little cat that had disappeared for a good chunk of the battle. Clearly having been overwhelmed with the events of the day, they were shaking on their feet, the fur on their tail and shoulders standing on end… They… Looked like they were trying to say something but…]

**Geopard** :  
… W…. Th-….

**Strabi** :  
What’s up?  
  
**Fla** :  
Hey are you alright…? You don’t look so good…

**Baste** :  
You ok, sweety?

**Reflect** :  
…?

  


**Jokes** :  
_What???_

**Kuu** :  
Did I… Hear that right? _Fire?_

**Reflect** :  
… Hm…

**Fla** :  
[Looks especially confused and… Guilty?]  
Wha-… Fire…? Geopardmon, what’s this all of a sudden?

**Geopard** :  
[tries to answer but looks scared and in pain]  
I… I over h-h-her-h-h-heard those bi-bi-big m-mons… Th-th-they…. Th-they…-

**Reflect** :  
-…That’s quite enough! Don’t strain thyself anymore…  
Everyone! We have a job to do.

**Baste** :  
[puts a paw on Geopardmon’s shoulder.]  
You did good, little kit…

——

[The group of digimon left in the theatre made haste as they went about the town urging everyone to pack their things and leave. Some were easier to convince than others, and some of the better seers were already gone! Including a certain bird-mon and their cheery little friend.

When word was spread the digimon all began to flee with who ever they could find. Suddenly they heard a shrill screeching echoing through the hills… The smell of burning leaves soon followed.]

  
  
  


 

**Reflect** **:**  
…

**Siren** :  
… I can’t believe it…

**Aegio** :  
… What are we supposed to do now…?

**Baste** :  
I guess… We just move on…?

**Flamedra** :  
I’d like to give that Barba-whatever a piece of my mind, personally.

**Jokes** :  
… Hot headed… Typical… Though I sort of agree.

**Kuu** :  
… Either way, we should we get moving, right?

**Reflect** :  
Actually… I need to speak with all of thee a moment…

**The Performers** :  
…?

———

**Strabi** :  
Are you ok now?

**Geopard** :  
Y-… Yeah… I think so…

**Flit** :  
Guys, I’m really sorry… This was supposed to be fun-…

**Fla** :  
Hey, don’t worry! There’s no way you could have known that the town would be attacked like that. I guess we just have some bad luck.

**Strabi** :  
Everything just seems… Very sketchy. I can’t help but wonder if there is something bigger than us going on…

**Geopard** :  
…

[off to the side]

_“Split up! What do you mean split up!?”_

[Geopardmon’s group turns to see the performers having what seems to be a stressful conversation. Their ring leader, Reflectmon looking to the others, arms crossed, with a grim expression. Their tail was flicking impatiently.]

**Reflect** :  
I told thee already! For what ever reason, those KnightChessmon singled me out, and are probably tracking me as we speak. I refuse to be responsible for putting you all in danger if that’s the case, and therefore, I think we need to split up for now.

**Jokes** :  
But… Flect, buddy, we can’t…-

**Reflect** :  
-I’m not taking no for an answer on this one! … I’m sorry.

**Siren** :  
… Does this mean we won’t see you again?

**Reflect** :  
I… Don’t know… Unless I can assure it will be safe to, I can’t say…

**Jokes** :  
…

**Flamedra** :  
Well then will find someplace safe! … Like… The Celestial Angels! They’d have to have an idea on what to do, right?

**Kuu** :  
The angels haven’t commuted with the outside world for a long time. They’re always busy with something else, what makes you think they’ll help us?

**Baste** :  
It’s worth a shot, though. Besides, even if they didn’t, who would even dare try to cause trouble at the Angels’ Castle? Seems like a good idea to me.

**Reflect** :  
That settles it then! We rendezvous at the Forest Terminal and make it to the Celestial Angels’ Castle. But to be safe, you should try to take a long way around. Confuse anyone who might try to follow. Understood?

**The Performers** :  
Understood!

**Jokes** :  
And don’t you go getting yourself killed either, ok? I’ll never forgive you.

**Reflect** :  
Haha! Understood.  
Bastemon. You’re in charge. Everyone, I will see you soon, ok?

**Baste** :  
Be careful out there, Reflectmon…

**Reflect** :  
I will! Don’t worry, we’ll meet again!  
_I promise._

 

[Reflectmon sighs as they leave their friends, however soon they bump into another familiar face.]

**Reflect** :  
Oh-! Hello, I recognise thee… Art thou feeling better?

**Geopard** :

W-Were those other d-digimon your friends?

**Reflect** :  
Hm…? Oh you mean my crew! Ay, I’d say friends is a good word for them. Family, even.

**Geopard** :  
… Family?

**Reflect** :  
Er, yes… In this case a stronger word than friends.

**Geopard** :  
I s-see… And you’re leaving them?

**Reflect** :  
Ah-… Yes? Yes, I’m afraid I am. You see I’ve become a target of danger just as of late. Don’t want them to be in trouble because of me.

**Geopard** :  
… I understand…

**Reflect** :  
“Understand”?

**Geopard** :  
You should c-come with us. S-So you won’t be alone.

**Reflect** :  
Ah! Now wait a tick!

Just because I don’t know your lot as well doesn’t mean I’m ok with thee being in danger either!

**Geopard** :  
I w-wouldn’t worry about it. [glances at Strabimon and Flamon]  
It wouldn’t change m-much really…  
[begins to walk back towards them.]

**Reflect** :  
Ah… If ye say so…?  
[… follows]

**Strabi** :  
What’s going on…?

**Flit** :  
Oh! Reflectmon!

**Fla** :  
…???

**Reflect** :  
Ay, hello everyone. It seems your little friend uh…

**Geopard** :  
Geopardmon.

**Reflect** :  
Geopardmon! Has invited me to tag along with thee…? If ‘tis alright? I’ twould only be for a little while…

**Flit** :  
Sure!

**Strabi** :  
Um… Yeah, sure…?

**Fla** :  
Sounds good! Welcome aboard!

**Reflect** :  
Splendid! Thank you!

**Geopard** :  
…

———

**Tsukai** :  
You rested big guy?

**Nacht** :  
…  
We’re close.

**Tsukai** :  
… Well then.

**[END CHAPTER 4]**


	6. CHAPTER 5: Battle of the Night

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[CHAPTER 5: Battle of the Night]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Strabi** :  
Er… Good morning…  


**Fla** :  
Holy stars, Geopardmon, you scared the fur off me!

 **Flit** :  
Bad dream?  


**Geopard** :  
Er… [rubs head]  
I g-guess…

 **Reflect** :  
Well it’s about time thee awoke anyway. Really ought to get moving, ay?  


**Fla** :  
Cool it, Flect. Just because your traveling with us doesn’t mean you can be so casual.

 **Reflect** :  
Oh? Well then I suppose thou ought to use my full name then… [wink]

 **Fla** :  
…

 **Flit** :  
Pff…

 **Strabi** :  
_Anyway_ … Reflectmon is right, I wouldn’t mind if we started moving too…  
You good to walk Geopy.

 **Geopard** :  
… I’m fine.

 **Strabi** :  
… Ok…

 **Refect** :  
Splendid! Off we go then!

  
  
  


**Tsukai** :  
Guess wha-…! … Woah, hey, you doing ok?

 **Nacht** :  
I’m… Fine… My head just hurts.

 **Tsukai** :  
Oh… Well anyway… I found our target! They’re not far from here. You ready to go at them?

 **Nacht** :  
… Might as well.

———

 **Reflect** :  
I think we’re close… Doth thee mind if I check ahead real quick?

 **Strabi** :  
Be our guest…

 **Reflect** :  
Wonderful!  
[Reflectmon snaps and a large card appears. They step on it, and fly off.]  
Be back in a pinch!  
[Nyoom!]

 **Fla** :  
… Hey guys can we really trust this digimon?

 **Strabi** :  
I mean they helped save a whole town… Sure they’re a bit…… _Eccentric_ , but I don’t think Reflectmon means any harm.

 **Flit** :  
Why do you ask?

 **Fla** :  
I just… Something about them rubs me wrong… Like I met someone like that before and it went badly… I dunno, maybe it’s just me.

 **Strabi** :  
_Honestly?_ I felt the same when I met _you_ …

 **Fla** :  
… Rude.

 **Strabi** :  
[smirks] No really. I could smell trouble on you a mile away.  
But hey, even _savages_ have some merit, right?

 **Fla** :  
Oh my angels, you are _so-_ …

 **Flit** :  
-…Alright, alright, that’s enough heckling each other.  
Sheesh…

 **Geopard** :  
… I think it’s f-fine…

 **Flit** :  
What’s that?

 **Geopard** :  
Relfectmon really c-cared about their friends, just like all of you d-did… So I think it’s fine…

 **Strabi** :  
…

 **Flit** :  
… Ah…

 **Fla** :  
… Yeah, I guess… I just-

 **Relflect** :  
[suddenly pops out of no where.]  
Hello!

 **Fla** :  
_[scREAMS]_

 **Reflect** :  
Ye all should see this, it’s amazing!

  


**Fla** :  
So this is what a dam looks like, huh?

 **Geopard** :  
!!

 **Flit** :  
Oh yeah! you two are from the Desert Area, right? So you probably haven’t seen one of these.

 **Fla** :  
No, we haven’t…. These are to like… Stop water, right?

 **Reflect** :  
Close but not quite. They’re to more or less regulate how much water comes through. Like a reservoir, if you will. Looks like they cleaned this one up a bit.

 **Flit** :  
Why is the water symbol on it?

 **Reflect** :  
Good question! I have no idea… You’d think they’d use the earth symbol to call upon sturdiness or something! I doubt the ancient water spirit can do much to keep a dam strong.

 **Flit** :  
That’s not what I… Never mind…

 **Strabi** :  
So the village is across this river then?

 **Reflect** :  
Indeed! I can carry us all across if you’d like. Unless you’d rather tread water?

 **Strabi** :  
… Cards please.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Fla** :  
Hey!! You leaven them alone! [charges at]

 **Nacht** :  


… [swings around and kicks Flamon in the stomach, knocking the wind out of them.]

 **Fla** :  
guh-…  


**Nacht** :  
[spins around once more kicked flamon away into a tree, completely knocking them out.]

 **Flit** :  
!!  _Farfalla Tempe-_

 **Tsukai** :  
_Haze shot!_

 **Flit** :  
Agh-!!!  
[Is hit from above and slams to the ground]  


**Tsukai** :  
Boom-! Take that!

 **Strabi** :  
!! That Tsukaimon…

 **Nacht** :  
[Turns to go for geopardmon again who is on the ground clutching their stomach]  _Katzen-_

 **Reflect** :  
[Appears in front of Nachtmon through a card portal and takes a swing at them.]  
Not so fast, birdy!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Relfect** :  
[fwumps to the ground, winded and disorientated.] Hnng…

 **Nacht** :  
[huffs] And stay down…

———

[Strabimon desperately tries to drag Flamon and Geopardmon out of harms way, the former being out cold, the latter injured and in no condition to fight. Even though Geopardmon could still stand, they still weren’t fast enough to escape before Nachtmon came back from the short squabble with Reflectmon.]

 **Strabi** :  
No way… They beat Reflectmon that quickly?

 **Geopard** :  
[wheezes] St-Strabimon…

 **Strabi** :  
[lays Flamon and Geopardmon down.] You stay here with Flamon, ok? [Claws light up.] I’ll take care of this… [They go to fight]

 **Geopard** :  
W-Wait!

———

[Meanwhile, Flitmon had their hands full with Tsukaimon, who wasn’t letting up on the small fairy digimon.]

 **Flit** :  
Stand- _oof_ -stILL! [Kicks]

 **Tsukai** :  
[dodges and mocks] Nyeh-nyeh!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Strabi** :  
I… You…?

 **Nacht** :  
[snaps out of weird deja vu and head butts Strabimon square in the chest]

 **Strabi** :  
hrk-…!

 **Reflect** :  
[Still really dizzy but coming to…]  
So… So fast…

[Reflectmon observed the situation. This enemy was very quick and was apparently able to track their movement if the hit Reflectmon took themself was any hint. Even if they all ran, the enemy would easily follow… Geopardmon and Flamon were in no condition to fight. Strabimon was about to join them. And Flitmon… … ?]

 **Reflect** :  
…That’s it-!  
[procures a card…]

  
  


**Flit** :  
By what brilliant logic did you come to _that_ conclusion? The force of the water will wash all of us away! I’m barely holding on now!

 **Reflect** :  
I’m not particularly fond of the idea myself, but Geopardmon is down, Flamon is out, Strabimon is barely hanging in there…  
Thou art preoccupied at the moment, and frankly, _I can not see it all as well as I’d like to_.

 **Flit** :  
Can’t see…? Wha-?

 **Reflect** :  
There is no time to explain how my vision structure works right now, Flitmon, this digimon is dangerous, and we’re in no condition to fight it, nor are we in a condition to run. _The village in on high ground_. They’ll lose their reservoir, yes, but at this rate that will happen anyway, and I’m hard pressed for another solution right now.

 _You have to trust me_ … Ok?

 **Flit** :  
… _Ok_ … I trust you… What’s the plan?

 **Reflect** :  
Ok… Ye need break the dam, and fly hither towards Geopardmon and Flamon as quickly as possible. We art going to want to hold onto each other if we don’t want to get separated.  
I’ll retrieve Strabimon and bring us together… Then… Well, hold on tight, and pray to the ancient water spirit for safe passage. It’s going to be a rough ride.  
Doth thou understand?

 **Flit** :  
S-… Sì, I understand.

 **Reflect** :  
Ay… Ready when you are… May the Spirits Guide your Path.

 **Flit** :  
… _“May the Spirits Guide your Path”_ …

[The communication card shatters, and Flitmon is left with a choice… What will they do…?]

 **Flit** :  
…  
“ _Girandola…-_ ”

———

[Nachtmon slams Strabimon against a tree and aims a slender red claw towards their throat. It glows like the bloody red moon.]

 **Nacht** :  
_Enough!_ I’m sick of this! If you keep standing in the way of my target then I’ll just have to kill you too!

 **Strabi** :  
_Hngg_ … Your… Target…? Am I not…-

 **Nacht** :  
“ _Katze-!_ ”

[Nachtmon, ready to run Strabimon through, full force, was cut off by the sound of exploding brick, and soon after, a green shoe to the face.]

 **Nacht** :  
-oof!

 **Reflect** :  
Strabimon! Come hither, we’ve no time to waste!

 **Strabi** :  
??? ‘kay.

[The two stumble clumsily through a mirror away from Nachtmon and towards Flamon and Geopardmon. Flitmon was already there as well, clutching tightly onto the smothered fire, and semiconscious cat. Reflectmon, to the best of their ability, brought the frazzled and confused Strabimon into the huddle with them, emerald-metal hands tangled tightly into the dog- mon’s fur and scarf. Soon Strabimon clued into what was happening as well…]

 **Strabi** :  
You _didn’t-…_

 **Reflect** :  
-Alright everyone!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[END CHAPTER 5]**


	7. CH. 6: Water Works

[CHAPTER 6: Water Works]

[ **TOUCAN ISLAND** ]

[Located across from Goma Island, Toucan Island was once inhabited by Toucanmon who had a resort in the area. However, due to a lack of customers, they shut down and moved away… In fact, a lot of digimon seem to have moved away recently… Very peculiar…]

**Fla** :  
[grumbles and lets self roll onto the sand.]

 **Strabi** :  
[dog whines and buries self in knees.]

 **Flit** :  
[sighs] How’s the search going, Reflectmon…

 **Reflect** :  
Unfortunately there still seems to be no signs of life on this island. So asking for directions here might not be possible… We’ll probably have to travel to one of the other islands and search there.

 **Flit** :  
… Great…

 **Reflect** :  
_Yeah_ … Um…  
Sorry again, by the way… About this morning.

 **Flit** :  
Huh? What no, it’s fine, that just uh… That startled me is all.

 **Fla** :  
[mumfled from sand]  
Startled? You woke all of us up from screaming. What even happened?

 **Reflect** :  
Well there is no point in keeping it a secret… You see Flitmon made the unfortunate discovery this morning that I am but a hollow manakin-like robotic shell with little organic data, and hollow eye sockets on the semi-organic flexible object of what you all _perceive_ to be my face…

 **Fla** :  
…… I’m not even going to bother trying to understand any of what you just said. Good night.

 **Reflect** :  
[shrugs] ‘Tis fair.

 **Flit** :  
So does that make you a cyborg-type or a demon-man or…?

 **Reflect** :  
To be honest I was never really sure. While I’m thankful we digimon have moved past the two vague “beast” and “human” categorizations to fit the diversity of digimon as a whole, I’ll admit trying to figure out where I fit into all of it has been a bit confusing… Right now I’m leaning towards “mutant type” because while I am partially robotic, I still lack any sort of electricity or wiring that Cyborg types tend to have…

 **Flit** :  
So what’s holding you from settling with that?

 **Reflect** :  
Well I’ve been told I could fit as a demon man type by appearance alone, which I certainly can’t deny. It’s a weird self discovery sort of thing… And unfortunately I’ve never met another digimon like me to inquire about it, so I think it’s safe to assume I’m alone on this one… Er… Sorry I’m rambling now.

 **Flit** :  
Ahh, no no! You’re fine! And don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll figure it out someday. There is no rush for those sorts of things. Besides! Maybe someday you’ll evolve and it will be super clear for your new form and stuff!

 **Reflect** :  
Haha! ‘Tis true.  
Anyway! Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems like some traveling really will need to be done. I can fly alone on one of my cards to the near islands if you trust me to. Though, I don’t know when I’ll be back.

 **Strabi** :  
Be our guest… I think we all need to just chill for a while… Right Geopardmon?

 **Geopard** :  
Mmmm…

 **Reflect** :  
Alright! Then I guess I’m off-

 **Flit** :  
Actually! Can I come with you? I _know_ I saw the digimon that saved us, and I want to thank them if we see them.

 **Reflect** :  
As you wish! Though, know that if it was a fish they are most likely underwater and not on land.

 **Flit** :  
Still. I’d like to try.

 **Reflect** :  
Suit ye’self!

———

 

\---

**Lamni** :  
Still! Don’t the Gomamon want to protect their home…? 

 **MarineAnge** :  
Well, historically speaking, the Gomamon here were always pretty resigned… I remember once. There were these whirlpools…

 **Lamni** :  
I’m just so frustrated, Mari! I’m tired of being back stabbed, and abandoned, and…!  
[Buries face in hands and groans]

 **Mari** :  
Shh… There there, honey… Listen, no one’s gonna abandon you now. You tried your best to defeat Hookmon, maybe now it’s time we joined the others…

 **Lamni** :  
I don’t _want_ to run away from this, Mari… If we don’t stop them, who will? Those nasty pirates will just run everyone out of all these islands and then move on to the next town to harass. They get a kick out of it. No idea what their problem is…

 **Mari** :  
That is pretty strange, isn’t it.

 **Lamni** :  
Strange or not, it’s wrong and its a _pain_.  
[winces from stinging scratches]

 **Mari** :  
Well I suppose if you’re staying, I should too… Someone has to make sure you don’t get yourself killed.

 **Lamni** :  
Well gee that’s comforting…  
…  
But thanks… I appreciate the help…

 **Mari** :  
Of course, hon.

 _ **Voice**_ :  
“HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE??”

**Lamni** :  
What the HECK are those mons still _doing here?_

_ _

**Mari** :  
Do you know them?

 **Lamni** :  
_Hold tight a second…_  
[gets up to go talk.]

 **Mari** :  
Lam, wait-!

**Flit** :  
!! It’s _you!_ You’re the one that pulled us out of the sea!

 **Lam** :  
Ayeaye, and I’m NOT doing that again, so ya better _skedaddle_ before the pirates get you again!

 **Reflect** :  
There appears to be a misunderstanding here… We don’t know of any… _pirates_ … What art thou speaking of?

 **Lam** :

… [squints at Reflectmon analytically before shaking head.]  
Wait you don’t _know?_ Then why were you in the _WATER???_  
  
**Reflect** :  
… Well…

 **Flit** :  
… That’s not important. What are these pirates you’re talking about?

 **Lam** :  
They’re-

[A loud explosion off in the distance. Hooping and hollering can be heard from afar.]

 **Reflect** :  
What in the-…

 **Lam** :  
So um… Weren’t there originally _five_ of you???

**Reflect** :  
What do the pirates want, exactly?

 **Mari** :  
We don’t really know… At first they did the typical thing, stealing and all… But suddenly they started _terrorizing_ people! They don’t take anything, they just do it for fun! It’s quite strange….

 **Lam** :  
… _Yeah_ …  
[Lam looks frustrated and conflicted about something. They hop down from the stool and begins to leave.]

 **Flit** :  
Hey! Where are you going?

 **Lam** :  
Uh… To save your friends? That’s what you _want_ , right?

 **Flit** :  
Um… Well, yes.

 **Reflect** :  
Well, don’t leave with out us, ay? I suppose we could even take those scoundrels down together if we tried.

 **Lam** :  
… Nah.

 **Reflect** :  
Uh… Nah and in “nay” or…?

 **Lam** :  
Nah, as in I got this.  
Listen. I’m just gonna go by myself, and plan by myself. I don’t any “help”.  
[Lam made hand quotes]

 **Flit** :  
Wait, what?  
Hold on a second. We _want_ to help! Those three are our friends, and… Sort of our responsibility anyway, I think.

 **Lam** :  
Yeah? And when you get them, then what?

 **Mari** :  
Lam…

 **Reflect** :  
Well… I suppose we’d help fight off the pirates. Tired or not, t’would be better to have strength in numbers, ay?

 **Lam** :  
Right, and who’s to say you’ll stick around, huh? I don’t want to plan around people who could be unreliable. I’ll can go alone!

 **Mari** :  
_Lam_.

 **Flit** :  
Well _we_ want to come with you! Again these are our friends! It only makes sense we help!

 **Lam** :  
What difference does being their friends make? Again, who’s to say that you all won’t leave right away? Hell, you might even leave before getting you “friends”.

 **Mari** :  
Lam!

 **Reflect** :  
[looks offended]  
Do you take us, for scoundrels ourselves? We’d never just leave them behind!  
  
**Flit** :  
And if we go together we might be able to fight the pirates off completely! Why are you trying to keep us away?! 

 **Lam** :  
[growls and bares pointy shark teeth]  
BECAUSE I’M TIRED OF “ _FRIENDS”_ SCREWING ME OVER, OK?

 **Reflect** :  


**Flit** :  


**Lam** :  


**Mari** :  
Would you two give us a moment?

 **Reflect** :  
Ah… Yes… Of course.

[MarineAngemon leads Lamnimon over to the side and begins to quietly say something to them. Flitmon and Reflectmon look flabbergasted at the event that just took place.]

 **Reflect** :  
… Was it just me or was directed mostly at myself…?

 **Flit** :  
I dunno… Have you two met before?

 **Reflect** :  
_No??_

  
  
  
  


**Reflect and Flit** :  
[sweats]  
Got it!

[Lamnimon huffs and storms away, Reflecmton and Flitmon follow suite. MarineAngemon watches them go, hearing Reflectmon mumble something to their small pixie friend.]

 **Reflect** :  
I don’t know about thee, but I’m a tad bit worried about our chaperone.

 **Flit** :  
[sadly] … Yeah.

[As they go. MarineAngemon’s face changes from worry to determination, and they soon fly off in a different direction.]

———

 **Geopard** :  
It’s h-h-hot….

 **Strabi** :  
[puffs fur] You’re telling me.

[The dog digimon looks over their shoulder to the still incredibly angry, and figuratively fired up Flamon.]

 **Strabi** :  
_Psst. Flamon._

 **Fla** :  
_WHAT?!_

 **Strabi** :  
Why don’t you use your fire to burn us free?

 **Fla** :  
[hesitates] W-… What?

 **Strab** i:  
You heard me! Burn the ropes and set us free!

 **Fla** :  
…

  
  
  
  


**Fla** :  
Hnn…

 **Strabi** :  
You. You’re the captain of this ship, I take it? What’s the big idea keeping us captive? Aren’t pirates like sea bandits or something? Just steal our items and let us go!

 **Hook** :  
Ohoho~! Perceptive little pup arn’t ye? Well I guess ye could say me and me crew were a little _bored_ of just plundering.

 **Strabi** :  
… _Bored?_

 **Hook** :  
Ay, bored. Ye see we always got a lot of joy out of not only stealin’ the goods, but seeing fear in the eyes of those we stole from, so? We thought, _why not prolong it?_

 **Strabi** :  
… That’s… Really messed up…

 **Hook** :  
Ay  


_We suppose it is._

**Geopard** :  
 _Strabimon!_ Th-their eyes!

 **Strabi** :  
…! _Like the villagers_ …

 **Hook** :  
C’mon everyone! _Let’s see what our guests are most afraid of._

 **Fla** :  
[gulps…]

[However before Hookmon could do anything, a flurry of “sharp” bubbles suddenly fly past the pirates head like knifes and hit a pillar.]

 **Lamni** :  
Not so fast, Hookmon!

  


**Lam** :  
I’m here to stop you. I’m going to stop you and get the islands back to the digimon they belong to!

 **Hook** :  
Hahaha! Are y’ sure, love? Y’ sure this isn’t a battle for your pride? A battle to win back the trust of the islanders? Or… Perhaps… This is just a battle of _revenge?_

 **Lam** :  
Hmph!  _Don’t see why it can’t be all of the above._

 **Hook** :  
Heheh… Snappy as always. Very well. Give it y’ best shot, mate.  
 _We won’t let you get away this time._

 **Lam** :  
 _Hmph!  
_

[Lamnimon jumps down…]

  
  
  
  


**Reflect** :  
 _Helloooo~!_

 **Strabi** :  
Oh good, you’re with the random shark thing.  
For a second I was worried we were in between some weird pirate drama or something.

 **Reflect** :  
Nope, this was planned. [cuts rope]  
Now. I understand if thou’st wish not to fight. I’m still very tired myself and-

 **Geopard** :

[DEFENING CATERWAUL AS THEY POUNCE A HANGYOMON]

 **Reflect** :

**Strabi** :  
… We’ve uh. Had a rough day…

 **Reflect** :  
I see…

  
  
  


[CLINK!]

 **Hook** :  
Well well well! Looks like ye rangled y’self a couple o’ pawns. I’m impressed.

 **Lamni** :  
Oh, screw _you!_  
They’re not pawns, they wanted to help!  
[SLASH!]  
Just like how _I_ want to gut you like a trout!

 **Hook** :  
[Blocks]  
Ouch. Your words hurt, Lam. And after those villagers abandoned you today…!

 **Lam** :  
You mean like how you abandoned me?!  
[ _SLASH_ ]  
I helped you make it to shore, remember?! Got you food, shared stories! And you repay me by hurting everyone I know!?  
The villagers did nothing to you and now they may never trust me again because it’s my fault you’re here! Because I thought maybe you could be trusted! Because I thought we were friends!

 **Hook** :  
Oh we were _friends_ , Lamnimon! But then you stopped being useful to me…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Flit** :  
Like some gross, creepy, pirate full of _blood lust_ knows about _friendship!_

 **Hook** :  
Hrk! [Crashes into the floor boards with a thud]

 **Lam** :  
o_o

 **Flit** :  
I might not be any expert, but friendship sure as heckie has more to it than just “symbiosis” or whatever.  
I dunno what…! But I know it does!!!

 **Hook** :  
[groaning sounds]

  
  


**Flit** :  
Good! I’m glad!

 **Lam** :  
[blushes]

 **Fla** :  
[tumbles in scene next to them and scrambled to their feet.]  
Yikes!

 **Pirate 1** :  
Argh! A coward this one! All bark and no bite!!

 **Pirate2** :  
Wish I could say the same for the dog.  
[Kicks Strabimon away to Lam, Flit, and Flamon]

 **Strabi** :  
[whines in surprised]

 **Geopard** :  
!! [Stops what they’re doing and runs over to check on Strabimon]

 **Strabi** :  
I’m fine I’m fine…  
  
 **Reflect** :  
[Crashes down on one of the flying cards with two pirates wrestling them before managing to shake the fishy buggers off. Reflectmon seems tired and out of breath.]

 **Strabi** :  
But they’re definitely not…

[Soon the group was surrounded by the pirates, with Hookmon standing up to take charge again. it wasn’t looking good.] 

 **Flit** :  
Reflectmon! I thought you were in charge of crowd control!

 **Reflect** :  
Ahah… See… Funny story there… Um… … Turns out!!! I’m _not great_ at that when I’m tired!!! … Oops.

 **Hook** :  
I’ve had just about enough of this! Crew! It’s time we tear this lot apart, limb from limb….

[The pirates begin to close in]

 **Fla** :  
Ohhh goddramon…

 **Lam** :  
 _Well.._. I barely know any of you. But it was a pleasure fighting beside you all…

[The pirates prepare to strike when…!!!]

 **Mari** :  
 _Not so fast!!!_

_   
  
  
_

[MarineAngemon appeared with some of the missing islanders! A small team of Gomamon and two… Kinda confused looking Toucanmon began throwing their attacks at the pirates. Fish flew from all over, smacking into the pirates and throwing several of them of ship for what appeared to be Dolphin-mon to play catch with.]

 **Lam** :  
??!! What!?

 **Mari** :  
[Flies over] Are you all ok, sweet hearts?

 **Lam** :  
Yeah, we’re fine but… Mari, what’s going on??

 **Mari** :  
I just… I got to thinking… I’ve lived a long time… Long enough to see brave young heroes throw themselves against the enemy with little to no reward. The Gomamon here have always been cowardly, but I figured, maybe with a little talk from an old soul… Maybe we can all make up for lost time.  
I was able to convince some other residents too! We’re here for you Lam. I’m sorry we weren’t before…

 **Lam** :  
… Mari…

Thanks…

 **Flit** :  
Alright!  
You’re crew is gone and you’re severely outnumbered!  
You ready to surrender, Hookmon?

 **Hook** :  
[growls]  
You really think you’ve won?

  
  
  
  
  


———

  
  
  
  


———

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Lam** :  
… To tell you the truth. I was never really close to the Gomamon at all. I think I just always made them uneasy for some reason…

 **Flit** :  
I see… You know. I was never really close to anyone back home myself.

 **Lam** :  
Really? But you seem pretty good friends with the lot inside?

 **Flit** :  
Oh those dorks? [giggles]  
I made friends with them only a few days ago, actually! They’re really nice.

But… They’re _more_ than nice too… Back at home, everyone was also really “nice” for a while, but I soon found all of them didn’t care about me that much. They weren’t really my _friends_ , ya know? So… I left!

 **Lam** :  
…

 **Flit** :  
I dunno. I feel more important with these mons. _Less_ … Less…..

 **Lam** :  
 _Small?_

 **Flit** :  
…  
Do you feel small, Lamnimon?

 **Lam** :  
…

 **Flit** :  
…  
…  
 _Thank you_ … By the way.

 **Lam** :  
Huh?

 **Flit** :  
For saving our lives this morning! I don’t think I ever thanked you…

 **Lam** :  
Oh! Sure… Yeah, no problem.

 **Flit** :  
Mhmm… Say! I have an idea!  
[leans up fast, shaking the hammock.]

 **Lam** :  
Hey, watch it, hon, you’re gonna tip us over!

 **Flit** :  
You should come with us! Right now we’re traveling with Reflectmon to the Forest Terminal to meet up with some friends of theirs! They’re all super nice too, and super talented!

 **Lam** :  
Talented? Flitmon, I don’t-…

 **Flit** :  
 _C’mon_ , it’ll be fun! At least come with us to the next town! You can always just come back if things are your cup of tea. Sound good?

 **Lam** :  
… I um…

 **Flit** :  
[SPARKLEY EYES]

 **Lam** :  
…….. I’ll think about it…

 **Flit** :  
…  
Alright! That’s good enough for me!  
[Falls back into hammock]

 **Lam** :  
Psh!  
…

  
  
  
  


**[END CHAPTER 6]**


	8. CH. 7 Freezer Birds

**Nacht** :  
[silent and seemingly unconscious]

 **Tsukai** :  
[still panting]  
… Nacht?

 **Nacht** :  
[Suddenly their body flickers and crackles, their fractal code threatening to leave their body. Their code unstable.]

**Tsukai** :  
!!! Oh jeeze, ok…!!  
[starts flying again]

**[CH 7: Freezer Birds]**

 

** **

** **

**Flit** :  
But you’re sooooo warrrrrrrrrrm!

 **Fla** :  
Doesn’t mean you have to dog pile me!!!

 **Strabi** :  
Actually, based on position, I think I’m the one getting dog piled.

 **Reflect** :  
Heheh! _Dog piled_.

 **Lam** :  
I can’t believe the only winter clothes you lot had in your inventories were a couple of scarves.

 **Flit** :  
What can I say? I felt like data knitting when I got bored? Not much else to do in Breezy Village.

 **Reflect** :  
Not to mention this wasn’t the direction we initially intended. Thou couldst say we ah… _Got washed awry_.

 **Fla** :  
… Was that a _pun?_

 **Reflect** :  
:3c

 **Fla** :  
_Gross._

 **Lam** :  
Well you can always stock up on alternate clothes at the Akiba Market. No big deal.

 **Flit** :  
Speaking of! Lam, who made the outfit you had yesterday? They’re really sporty!

 **Lam** :  
What? Oh, those were just my defaults.

 **Flit** :  
Well They’re super cute!  
I really need to switch mine out. They’re nice, but not so great for fighting in, you know?

 **Lam** :  
Um…!!! Yeah!!! I mean… Yeah you do look cute, but!!! I can see… How those would be troublesome…  
…  
[coughs]

 **Reflect** :  
…?

 **Geopard** :  
L-Lamnimon?

 **Lam** :  
Hm?

**Lam** :  
What the heck???

 **Reflect** :  
Why… It appears to be two little eggs.

 **Pengi** :  
Who ya callin’ an _egg!_ You’re under arrest!

 **Hyoko** :  
Under arrest! Under arrest! Cheep cheep!!!

 **Reflect** :  
… Pardon?

 **Fla** :  
Hmmmm….

 **Lam** :  
Um… I’m really sorry, but why?

 **Pengi** :  
For! … Uh… For um…

 **Hyoko** :  
For!!! For boat flipping!!! Boat flipping!!! Cheep!

 **Pengi** :  
Yeah! For um… _Boat flipping!!!_

 **Lam** :  
It’s not like we flipped it on _purpose!_  There was this wall here and-

 **Fla** :  
Guys, guys. _I got this._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

**Fla** :  
Muwahahahaaaa! Just try to stop me! [pounces at and splashes powdery snow in the two small digimon’s faces]

 **Hyoko** :  
Oh no!!! Oh nooooo!!!! Cheep cheep!

 **Pengi** :  
You’ll never get away with this! I got my… My snow ball rocket! Bam!  
[Chucks a snowball at Flamon]

 **Fla** :  
Arrrgh, I’m hit! But two can play at that game!  
[throws snow balls back at Pengimon]

 **Pen** :  
Ahhh!!!!

 **Flit** :  
Ooooooh, I get it. They’re _playing_.

 **Lam** :  
…  
… I knew that.

 **Reflect** :  
But what about the ice wall?

 **Strabi** :  
You don’t suppose these kids made it??

 **Lam** :  
Nahhh…. But… Maybe….?

 **Flit** :  
Hmm….

 **[A familiar voice]** :  
Pengimon! Hyokomon! What did I tell you youngins about running on off into the wastelands!

 **Geopard** :  
!!! Th-That voice!

**[THE AKIBA MARKET]**

[A market town tucked in the middle of the icy wastes. It’s warm here due to a large furnace placed in the middle of the city. They say the furnace was crafted a long time ago so digimon saved by AncientMegatheriummon had a place to stay during the war against Lucemon, and had only been broken once since it’s creation. In its defense, the entire digital world had been pretty broken at the time too.]

**Lam** :  
… OK! Fine….

 **Strabi** :  
Actually…

 **Lam** :  
Frickin’!!! >:(

 **Strabi** :  
…There is something I haven’t told you as well. The Tsukaimon at the dam. I’m almost certain it was the devidramon we fought in my home village.  
… Meaning I’m on the run too.

 **Lam** :  
_Angels and Stars_ , and I thought I had problems…

 **Kiwi** :  
Jeebus. Listen here, kiddos, if there is anythin’ I can do for ya?

 **Reflect** :  
Well right now we are headed to the Forest Terminal to meet with some friends of mine. As thou’st probably realize we’ve gotten a bit side tracked, and could really restock our items. If thou would be so kind to let us recoup here it ‘twould be much appreciated.

 **Kiwi** :  
Well! I only sort of understood what you said, but I’d be totally fine with lettin’ you stay awhile while ya shop!

 **Reflect** :  
…  
That’s fair.

 **Pengi** :  
Ooo! Ooo! Can I go! I wanna go with Flamon!  
Please!

 **Kiwi** :  
Hm… Well I’d say that up to them. What do ya say?

 **Fla** :  
Sure, I’m cool with that!

 **Pengi** :  
!! [sparkles!]

 **Kiwi** :  
I only ask you be careful, yeah?  
Things have been more dangerous lately. Ya never know who’ll be out there.

———

 

**Nacht** :  
…  
Got it.

 **Tsukai** :  
Good!  
Now then… I’m gonna go grab some supplies.  
You be a good birdy and people watch for a bit. I’ll be right back.

 **Nacht** :  
… [Nods.]

———

**Lam** :  
I!!!?? How did you??!?!!

 **Reflect** :  
Call it a 6th sense. Ye both would be super cute. I say go for it.

 **Lam** :  
How can you…?! Don’t talk about this so nonchalantly!

 **Reflect** :  
Anyway, I’m not seeing much of interest in this store’s inventory. Think I’ll pass on the shopping this time around.

 **Lam** :  
Y-… _You._ [huffs]  
Jeeze, _I just knew it!_ I knew it the first time I heard you speak, you’d be _annoying_. You and your weirdo face…

 **Reflect** :  
Hey now! What’s wrong with my face?

 **Lam** :  
I… I dunno?! The fact you even have one I guess!  


**Reflect** :  
Ah~  


I’m wounded~ heheh.

 **Lam** :  
[grumbles something]

 **Flit** :  
I’m back!

———

**Fla** :  
Strabimon?

 **Strabi** :  
[jumps] Eh?

[Flamon, Geopardmon, and Pengimon look at the dog, confused.]

 **Fla** :  
You uh… comin’ or what?

 **Strabi** :  
Oh! Um… Sorry, I… just remembered something I need to get. Go on with out me?

 **Fla** :  
Hah, ok, sure! See ya around, then.

 **Strabi** :  
Yeah, see ya…

[The three digimon walk off.]

 **Geopard** :  
[looks back one last time, to see if Strabimon is ok, before continuing on.]

 **Strabi** :  
…  
[sighs before turning back to look at Nachtmon.]

**Nacht** :  
…

**Strabi** :  
[growls]

 **Nacht** :  
Weird that you followed me alone, but that doesn’t matter to me much.  
So… Tell me, _Dog_. You’ve got me cornered.  
  
_So what do you plan to do next?_

———

**Pajira** :  
… [mumbles angrily] For the crimes they commit in the _city?_ Or for how they _embarrassed_ you?

———

**Strabi** :  
[growls]  
_Like you don’t know!_ I recognized the Tsukaimon that was with you. Tell me! Who do you two work for, and why are you after me?!

 **Nacht** :  
We… Wait, _come again?_

 **Strabi** :  
I said. Who do you-

 **Nacht** :  
No no. [chuckles]  
Sorry, mutt. I didn’t take you as the self-absorbed type.

 **Strabi** :  
_… What._

 **Nacht** :  
Do you really think it’s _you_ I’m after? That’s. _Funny_.

**Strabi** :  
I… Are you… Not???

 **Nacht** :  
Heheh. Who wants to know?

 **Strabi** :  
[groans]  
It doesn’t matter! You still attacked me and all my friends and-

 **Nacht** :  
_Nah._

 **Strabi** :  
_Nah????_ Are you saying you _didn’t_ attack us?

 **Nacht** :  
Well I attacked _one_. The rest was self defense.

 **Strabi** :

Does it??? _REALLY_ matter??????

 **Nacht** :  
_I mean_ , I think knowing the difference between assault and self defense is pretty important.

 **Strabi** :  
But you still _attacked_ someone! That’s what’s important here!!!

 **Nacht** :  
Hm, I don’t know, mon, I’m feeling pretty attacked right now myself. Is that important too? Maybe _you’re_ assaulting _me_.

 **Strabi** :  
I…? _You…???_  
UGH! Enough! Stop talking me in circles, and tell me who you work for! Why are you after… _Someone_ in my immediate friend group?!

 **Nacht** :  
_… Hmph_.

**Nacht** :  
I don’t have all day, _dog_.

 **Strabi** :  
Are you _really_ so sure you can fight me? Don’t… Don’t pretend I can’t see your injuries! We were almost equally matched last time, I’ll have the upper hand now-!

 **Nacht** :  
_-And what makes you think I was using my full power then…?_

 **Strabi** :  
…

 **Nacht** :  
I mean. _Who knows!_ Maybe I am just weak enough to take now. Maybe you’re right, and you’ll defeat me, and be rid of me for _good_. But what happens if you’re _wrong?_ If you _lose?_ What will happen to those friends of yours? Will they wonder where you went? Why you never came back? Would they be sad? Angry? Confused?

Would they even _care???_

 **Strabi** :  
…….

 **Nacht** :  
Are you really willing to find out? Are you ready to take that chance?  
_Because I really don’t think you are._

 **Strabi** :  
… [growls, but looks pensive.]  
…  
… I…

 

_[Explosion in the distance]_

 

 **Strabi and Nacht** :  
???!?!!

**Nacht** :  
…  
…  
(Still… I can’t help but wonder why they left in such a hurry…)

———

**Flit** :  
Not again!!!

 **Lam** :  
_AGAIN????_

 **Reflect** :  
I’ll uh… Have to second the surprised exclamation this time…

 **Pajira** :  
Vajramon! You have to get away from there!

 **Vajra** :  
No!

 **Pajira** :  
_No???!_

 **Vajra** :  
That’s just what they want! For us to run away! We need to stand our ground!

 **Pajira** :  
What??? That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!

 **Vajra** :  
Stand your ground! That’s an ORDER!

 **Pajira** :  
… [growls]

 **Geopard** :  
[wiggling to break free]  
…?  
D-Do you and your f-f-friend not get along?

 **Pajira** :  
… [grumbles] Well first of all,  _“Friend”_ isn’t the word I’d use…

 **Geopard** :  
O-oh….

 **Pengi** :  
[Runs over, hops on the wall, and takes a deep breath.]

**Pengi** :  
Great!

 **Lam** :  
_But_ that doesn’t mean I can like. CREATE water from _nothing_ … I need to get it from somewhere first.

 **Pengi** :  
Perfect!

 **Lam** :  
Perfect???

 **Pengi** :  
Yeah! C’mon!  
[Grabs Lam’s hand and pulls towards Flamon’s fire.]

 **Lam** :  
H-Hey! _Wait a minute-!_  
[Is pulled off]

 **Reflect** :  
[Maneuvering mirrors like shields to block the fire from the houses.]  
What was that all about?

 **Flit** :  
[shrugs??]  
I think the little-mon has a plan!

 

**Strabi** :  
 _What the heck???_

 **Vajra** :  
[Eye’s glowing a rusty orange.]  
I won’t repeat myself again.  
 _Move._

 **Pengi** :  
 _No!_

 **Vajra** :  
[growls]  
Fine.  
[Draws sword]

 **Flit** :  
Flecky, What are you doing!? _Hop over there!_

 **Reflect** :  
[scrambling to get the cards and remaining fire teleporting through them re-situated.]  
Hold on! I’m just…- Hng…

 **Lamni** :  
Fffff… Heck.

[Noticing the trouble Reflectmon was having reseting their mirrors, Flitmon and Lamnimon decide to start in the direction of the wrathful Oasis City Guard. It looked as though they were not going to make it in time to do anything, when…]

**Pajira** :  
That is quite enough…

 **Vajra** :  
Pajiramon! What are you doing?!

 **Pajira** :  
I’m not going to stand by and let you kill a civilian. I don’t care if these two are wanted dead or alive, _or_ how badly _you_ want them dead.  
This whole thing went too far a long long time ago… And I’m ending it _now_.

 **Vajira** :  
You cur! I’ll have your head for this, you hear me!

 **Pajira** :  
I’d love to see you try, sir.

[It seemed as though the two Oasis City guards were about to fight, Pajiramon conjuring more light arrows at the ready, while Vajramon’s hooves shook the earth below, the target of their wrath shifting from the younger digimon, and towards their partner. However, as the bull digimon charged the sheep, Pajiramon reformed their light energy into a bubble, whispering into it and blowing it toward the other.]

 **Pajira** :  
 _Lullaby Bleat_ …

[The bubble of light engulfed the large digimon’s head, canceling out any sound they made inside. Vajramon did not scream, however. Instead their consciousness seemed to fade, the rust colored glow of their eyes fading with them, until finally their forelegs collapsed under them. The bubble popped, and bull came barreling down to the earth. Sound asleep.]

———

[After everyone in the vicinity had settled down, and the Akiba Market’s respective guards took Vajiramon away, the young warriors proceeded to regroup…]

[Pajiramon finishes their conversation with the officer, who has given them the ok to go, and promptly looks as if they are about to wonder off from all this mess. However, Geopardmon grabs their attention.]

 **Geopard** :  
Excuse me.

 **Pajira** :  
Hm…?

 **Geopard** :  
What’s your n-name?

 **Pajira** :  
[Looking confused]  
My kind are called Pajiramon. Though those close to me call me Peggi.  
… _Why?_

 **Geopard** :  
[bows politely]  
Thank you for s-s-saving my friends, Flamon and Pengimon.

 **Pajira** :  
… Hmph… You’re truly are pecular, aren’t you.  
[Begins to walk away again.]  
There is no need for thanks. If I hadn’t come here with Vajramon, then your friends wouldn’t have needed saving in the first place.

 **Geopard** :  
Then w-why do it?

 **Pajira** :  
[stops walking] …

 **Geopard** :  
You came to d-detain us, correct?

Why save th-them. And why spare us n-now?

 **Pajira** :  
… Call it… A change in _perspective_.  
Until this… _“Mission”_ , I had never left Oasis City. And thus have never seen the world outside my own. Never questioned why we did things the way we did. Or the authority telling us to do it…

… Tell me. What is _your_ name?

 **Geopard** :

G-Geopardmon. Oh! But those c-close to me call me  _“Geopy”_.

 **Pajira** :  
Hm. Well, Geopy… You have my thanks.

**Geopard** :  
…  
What d-do you plan to do now…?

 **Pajira** :  
I must report back to Oasis City now. Explain Vajramon’s arrest here…  
I won’t tell them where you are, but I’ll have to ask you not come back if you can help it. I can’t ensure your safety within the city.

 **Geopard** :  
I…??? Ok, _th-thank you_ , but… Peggi, you d-don’t _have_ to go b-back if you don’t want to!

 **Pajira** :  
Heheh!  
I appreciate your concern. However Oasis City is my home, and I couldn’t leave with out notice. Besides, I think it’s more important than ever I go back, and take my new perspectives with me.

 **Geopard** :  
… Ok…

 **Pajira** :  
[Turns]  
Until we meet again, Geopy. And if we do, under better circumstances…

[Pajiramon walked away into the distance, Geopardmon watching until their friends stole their attention away from the Sheep Digimon’s slowly vanishing figure. It was getting late and time to move on home, back to Kiwimon’s hut…]

———

**Strabi** :  
A letter?

 **Kiwi** :  
Yeah! Here yall go!

 **Reflect** :  
I wonder who it could be from…?

[They open the letter. It reads as follows:]

* * *

 

> “To the colorful group of digimon visiting Kiwimon’s hut,  
> We know who you are, and are delighted that fate has brought you together.  
> However, you now are all in great danger and must get to Cogs City as fast as possible!  
> We’d love to stay and chat but we are in a rush as well.  
> Stay anonymous and stay safe! I hope we can meet soon
> 
>   
>  _Toodaloo!_
> 
> PS. Pengimon, this includes you as well!”
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

**Pengi** :  
Me too!?

 **Kiwi** :  
Er… So it seems.  
[seems annoyed by something, but keeps their beak shut.]

 **Geopard** :  
What d-did they mean… _We’re in d-danger…?_

 **Strabi** :  
I don’t know. And I don’t like it.

 **Fla** :  
[Tiredly] Yeah, well you don’t like a lot of things, fluffy…

 **Strabi** :  
Hmph…

 **Pengi** :  
Flamon! If I go with you, I can help you cool down when you get too hot!

 **Fla** :  
I dunno, Pen. I’m _always_ too hot.   
[Weak laugh, realizing wow that joke sucked all things considering, jeez.]

 **Flit** :  
So… What’s the plan then…?

 **Reflect** :  
Well… We were going in that direction anyway. Though, Lamnimon, I imagine thou had planned on heading home after this.

 **Lamni** :  
[shrugs] It’s um… It’s fine…  
If this person says we’re in danger then like… Don’t wanna bring that home with me, or deal with it _alone_ at that. I’ll just write to MarineAngemon about it.  
[Glances at Flitmon awkwardly.]  
I um. Don’t ‘fink traveling with you guys will be all that bad anyway…

 **Flit** :  
^w^

 **Strabi** :  
So that’s it then. We go on a stranger’s notice…? What if it’s a trap?

 **Reflect** :  
Then we take it head on! If someone is after us they’ll find us anyway. Better we be in a situation where we expect it!

 **Strabi** :  
… I suppose no matter what we do there could be a problem. Guess it’s better if we’re together to watch each others backs.

 **Reflect** :  
So it’s settled then! We leave tomorrow?

 **Geopard** :  
… We l-leave tomorrow.

**[END CHAPTER 7]**


End file.
